


You'll always love me

by miss_little_kitten



Category: big hero six
Genre: Age regression hiro, Alive Tadashi, Gen, Hiro Needs a Hug, No Incest, ad/dl, bed-wetting hiro, little Hiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_little_kitten/pseuds/miss_little_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't get the idea of little Hiro out of my head and this work proves it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever so here we go!

This is my first work... Please be gentle about comments haha. I seriously love this movie and can't get the idea of little Hiro out of my head. I really can't haha. So here we go. 

 

Hiro woke up slowly. He realized he was wet once again. He looked at the clock and it read: 4:27 am. Tadashi still fast asleep, he quietly stood up and began his early morning routine. Take off his sheets   
Wash his sheets, his blankets, and his sleep clothes.   
Hurry up and get everything normal before anyone wakes up.   
He went to the bathroom to strip and wash off and put new pjs on. He then went down stairs to wash everything. Checking the clock it was 5 am. No one ever woke up till 7:30 on Sunday at least. He sat down and turned on the tv. He snuggled into the pillow laying on the couch. Hiro then realized he forgot his beary upstairs. He quickly tip toed the whole way up stairs and grabbed him. Apparently not quiet enough.   
"Hiro?" Tadashi asked in a half sleeping voice. Hiro froze clutching the bear.   
"I wanna go watch tv with beary." He tried to sound little so his brother wouldn't question. A "Mkay" type of response was issued from Tadashi. And hiro scurried back down the steps.   
"I'm sorry I forgot you..." Hiro whispered holding his bear closer. "I really try not too." He laid closed to the pillow and turned on some infomercial because he knew he couldn't fall asleep to that. Within the next hour he had placed his soiled sheets and clothes into the dyer to be able to place them on his bed before anyone woke up. Then he heard steps coming from the other room. He froze in fear on the couch.   
"Hey there hiro!" Aunt cass said to him with a big smile, why was she up early hiro was thinking.   
"H-hey aunt cass." Hiro said with a nervous tone to his voice. She walked over and hugged him close. Kissed his cheek and then said, "whatcha doing up there kiddo."   
"I just couldn't sleep." Hiro lied to his caring aunt.   
"Are you hungry we can have early morning cookies and milk or I can make some pancakes!" She said messing up his hair.   
"I want some cookies..." Hiro said softly. Trying to hide his excitement for cookies at 6 am. Soon his aunt cass was coming in with cookies and two glasses of milk. She sat next to hiro and laughed slightly.   
"Would beary like a cookie as well." Hiro could feel his deep blush as she mentioned his bear. He didn't like her to see him with it as he constantly tried to keep it upstairs where only Tadashi could make fun of him for it.   
"He's good aunt cass. He would rather eat berries later." Hiro then blushed again realized that how he played with beary made him very childlike. Aunt cass wrapped her arm around Hiro and changed the channel to a cat show which Hiro liked when he was younger but it was the only thing decent on. He laid his head on her shoulder and he could feel himself get sleepy. He then realized that he couldn't drift off as he drank a full glass of milk. He sat up and stretched. Aunt cass smiled gently and said "if your sleepy you should sleep. You always look tired." He sighed and wanted to say only if you knew why. But he shrugged "I'm not tired." He mumbled.   
"Well I am. I'm headed back to bed there sleepy kid. I love you." Cass said placing a soft kiss on his forehead and going back into her room. Not ten minutes later the dryer buzzed and he ran to take his things out. He then scurried upstairs and put everything back to normal. He laid in bed and pretended to be fine. He heard Tadashi roll over and start to wake up. Hiro resisted the urge to go climb in bed with him like he did when he was younger. Well a year ago but still.   
"Hey Hiro." Tadashi said rubbing his eyes.   
"Hi Tadashi." Hiro said quietly. Wishing his brother would come cuddle or just lay with him for a while.   
"I gotta go to the lab. Ughhhh." It was Sunday morning but Tadashi still had to go to the lab. Hiro chimed in quickly..   
"Can I go too?"   
"You cannot get bored and mess with other people's things. Bring a video games to play or something." Tadashi answered. Hiro quickly got up to find what he wanted to bring with him. He didn't really like to go to the nerd lab but he missed seeing Tadashi. He was there almost every night. 

\---------

About nine am they we're ready to leave. Tadashi got Hiro on the bike and away they went. Hiro day dreamed as they rode, what if Tadashi knew about his bed wetting. Would he hate him? Hiro slowly stuck his fingers in his mouth for comfort at the idea. He took them out quickly as Tadashi would make fun of him for doing such a childlike thing. As they pulled up Hiro got off the bike and ran ahead of Tadashi. He missed the times he would run after him and pick him up and bounce him around. The brothers were becoming more distant as Hiro grew up because he whined about how babyish it made him feel. He regretted that now. Tadashi and him slowly entered the lab because "no running in the lab" was Tadashi's favorite lecture. Hiro laid on the small couch in his lab and began to play his game.   
About four hours later Hiro could feel how sleepy he was getting. But then suddenly the Tadashi's friends came in. The noise and chatter helped him stay up. And then honey lemon decided "lab sleepover tonight!" Which a squeal. Tadashi tried to avoid the sleepovers as much as possible but agreed tonight. Hiro felt left out because before he knew it Tadashi was taking Hiro home. Aunt Cass smiled as Hiro pouted about being left alone. She began to cook dinner and suggested a movie that her and Hiro could watch together.   
"Okay Aunt Cass, but I want popcorn and gummy bears." Hiro said to her in an "adultish" tone. She laughed and said okay. And before Hiro knew it they were in their pjs watching a monster movie. They laughed together at the bad graphics as it was an old movie, and towards the end Hiro could feel sleep begin to win the fight of being awake.   
"Aunt cass I'm headed to bed. I'm like super tired." Hiro said about eleven to her.   
"Sure thing sweetie. Sleep tight'!" She responded as Hiro walked up the stairs. He would sleep good tonight. Aunt cass would be in the shop tomorrow and his brother wouldn't be home until the afternoon so he could sleep all night long even if he was wet. 

 

"Hey bud." Tadashi said gently to Hiro. Tadashi had realized Hiro was soaked as Tadashi did not stay at the lab until 3 as planned instead he came home about eight am. To find his little brother in a soaked bed.  
"Dashi nooooo. I sleepy." Hiro said to Tadashi without being fully awake yet. Then Hiro realized quickly his brother was there next to him and Hiro, a 14 year old was indeed soaking wet. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Tadashi decided not to disturb him as he wept quietly. Instead he stripped his little brother bed and got him fresh clothes from his dresser. He knocked gently on the door and said "hey Hiro. I'm leaving you some clean clothes by the door. I'm going to go do laundry. When you wanna talk we can." And Tadashi walked down stairs. Hiro started sobbing not only had Tadashi found his soaking bed bed sheets but now he was also washing them like Hiro was a 3 year old. He cried softly now as he got in the shower and grabbed the clothes from outside the door. Shorts and a simple red tee shirt with a cool super hero design.  
Tadashi is even dressing me now... Hiro thought, after getting out of the shower he walked out to grab his bear. He held it close and slipped his fingers in his mouth for comfort like he did when he was younger. He started to feel better, then he heard Tadashi's foot steps coming up the stairs. Hiro quickly threw his teddy down and took his fingers out of his mouth. And got in his desk chair. He felt Tadashi's warm hand on his shoulder and he kissed the top of his head. All Hiro wanted was a hug but he was scared Tadashi was mad. Tadashi then laid on his bed to read. About 20 minutes later, Hiro stood up and grabbed a children's book. He felt silly wanting to read "I love you when...." He walked over and sat on Tadashi's bed and slowly slid the book over to him. Tadashi looked down at the book and Hiro's bright red face and began to read. As the book ended Tadashi added just one more page. And he said to Hiro, "I love you even when you wet the bed because how could I ever be mad at you." And he closed the book.   
"Dashi... I'm sorry." Hiro whispered. Wanting to get closer to Tadashi, but he decided not too.   
"Come here, closer, let's talk silly goose." Hiro smiled at Tadashi and came closer. Hiro laid back on his chest and began to relax as Tadashi rubbed his back. "When did this start?" Tadashi asked lovingly.   
"About four months ago. I've been a really good hider." Hiro said to him playing with his brothers fingers.   
"You could of told me bud. Is this why you haven't been sleeping?"   
"Yeah. I wake up super early to clean everything."   
"We gotta go see a doctor bud. You could be hurt inside."   
"No! No no no way!" Hiro shot back at Tadashi it was bad enough Tadashi knew now but then aunt cass would have to know and his doctor.   
"Hey how about we go to the lab and see baymax?"   
"Who?" Hiro said holding back tears up frustration and from being upset.   
"My project. It's a health care provider." Hiro nodded to Tadashi and snuggled closer. "Let's go." Tadashi had said, picking up his little brother and holding him close. "It's all going to be okay..." He set Hiro down softly and they walked down the steps together. Aunt cass didn't questioned she just waved bye. And off they rode. Hiro stuck his fingers in his mouth once more for his comfort. He didn't care what Tadashi thought. As they pulled up Hiro didn't scurry off the bike he waited for Tadashi to pick him up off it. He burrowed in the older harmada boys shoulder and kept sucking his fingers. No one was here today as it was the last holiday weekend before school ended. In the lab Hiro was set down and Tadashi shoed his fingers out of the scared boy's mouth. Baymax then inflated and scanned Hiro. Baymax turned to Tadashi and said "Hiro is experiencing a small bladder for his age and over active kidneys. Symptoms of this include: having sudden urges to urinate, bed wetting, small day time accidents, and frequency. Boys hiros age should grow out of it before the age of 18. It is a completely normal experience for some teenagers. Treatments include daytime protection as well as nighttime protection and love and support from families. Warning about Hiro though is he has began to develop a rash on his bottom most likely from wet bed clothes or sheets."   
"Thank you baymax. I am satisfied with my care." Tadashi said. And the big fluffy robot deflated. Hiro was heart broken he could have four more years of this? And what is protection anyway??   
"So kiddo, at least it's normal." Tadashi said to Hiro.   
"Yeah i guess." Hiro replied very blankly.   
"Come here kiddo." And Tadashi picked up Hiro for a big hug. It's all Hiro needed right now. His big brother. As Tadashi sat down still holding Hiro he asked him, "so does this happen all the time or like a few times a week?"   
"Every night." Hiro whispered. Becoming more aware of his sore bottom.   
"Want me to help?" And his Tadashi's question Hiro nodded. A silent sign of trust came over Tadashi and hugged him tighter.   
"You sure?"   
"Yes dashi. I wanna sleep all night again." Hiro said through his fingers.   
"Let's get going then." Tadashi said to Hiro. They rode to the super center a and Hiro got quiet as they walked in. He nuzzled into Tadashi's arm as he was scared of what they were getting.   
"Wanna ride in the cart?" He asked Hiro gently. Hiro nodded viscously. He climbed in and sat. Hiro just looked all around then they stopped in a section he never was in before. The baby section.... He blushed at Tadashi. Tadashi grabbed a few things quickly, a few bed mats, wipes, diaper rash cream, and baby powder. Then they walked over to the thing he didn't want most, a diaper. Tadashi grabbed a pack of 64 diapers in hiros sized and asked Hiro gently, "do you want anything special like Legos or chocolate milk?" Hiro nodded to both and as they walked out of the baby section Tadashi grabbed one more thing to hiros embarrassment, a sippy cup. He bought a cool Lego set for Hiro and the good chocolate milk aunt cass never buys. On the way home Hiro stuck his fingers in his mouth once more, he was really liking all of Tadashi's attention.

That night about nine o'clock aunt cass went to bed. So Tadashi shoed Hiro up the steps as well. Hiro was hoping Tadashi would forget but at the same time wanted to sleep all night. Tadashi came in their room holding the sippy cup, "it's filled with water so if your thirsty. Now lay back." He said gently giving Hiro the cup. He laid back and stared blankly at the ceiling as Tadashi slipped his shoes, socks, pants and underwear off. Hiro started sucking the water to make him feel better. Tadashi then lifted Hiro up just a little to put his rash cream on, and Hiro wasn't going to lie it felt so soothing. Next Hiro was laying in his diaper and baby powder was on. As Tadashi closed the diaper Hiro got bright red.   
"All done." Tadashi said gently to Hiro. Hiro squirmed a bit in his bulky sleeping object listening to the noise.   
"Dashi..." He said quietly.   
"Yes?"   
"Can you tuck me in?" Hiro blushed as he asked it. Tadashi smiled and gently picked him up. And pulled back his covers and laid him in them and tucked him up and snuggly.   
"I love you little bro. Sleep tight." And the light was shut off. Hiro laid still getting sleepier as Tadashi showered. He slowly closed his eyes dreaming of being loved so much by his brother. Attention he really craved. 

 

"Hey sleepy head." Hiro heard as he gently was awoken. Hiro had slipped his fingers in his mouth all night and they were pruny. But Tadashi smiling at him made it better. He was already dressed and ready to go. And he picked Hiro up gently and laid him on top of the covers. Hiro hadn't noticed and sodden cold wetness was between his legs until the diaper tapes were coming off.   
"Oops..." Hiro muttered.   
"Don't worry about champ, let's get you all nice and clean." Hiro felt a wipe on him and could feel comfort come over him. He was so happy.   
Hiro didn't mean too but he got sad whenever a new pair of underwear was put on instead of another diaper. He had no reason to have Tadashi give him attention all day. "Last full day of school. I gotta run, see you Hiro!" Tadashi said as he left down the stairs. Hiro began to build his new Lego set which shouldn't take to long he figured. He was a super genius. He sat there and kept looking out the window for Tadashi though. He wanted him home... It had only been an hour by the time he went down to eat. Aunt cass had left over pancakes there for Hiro. And he ate them. He missed Tadashi. He couldn't get his brother out of his mind that is until a sudden urged hit him. He had to pee like right then and there. He got up and ran to the bathroom and just made it.   
"What's happening..." Hiro thought. He went down to the café then to see aunt cass for a while. Well that while turned into three o'clock and then Hiro was upstairs waiting for his brothers arrival. Sucking on his fingers and holding his bear Hiro could only imagine how juvenile he looked. His brother waved from the street up at him. Tadashi couldn't believe he was still sucking his fingers. That's so gross for someone hiros age to to be doing he kept thinking. Hiro got super excited to see Tadashi all he could think of was love and cuddles.   
"I'm 14... I shouldn't want love and cuddles. I should keep bot fighting and being rebellious." Hiro though sucking his fingers. But the feelings disappeared when Tadashi came through their door.   
"Dashi!" Hiro shouted with fingers in his mouth running over to Tadashi.  
"Hey there Hiro. Haven't seen you this excited to see me in a long time." Tadashi commented as Hiro tried to get Tadashi to pick him up by grabbing at his neck.   
"Missed you." Hiro said once he was in his brothers arms. Tadashi rubbed his back in small circles being confused by the young boys sudden loving interest in him.   
"Wanna go do something?" Tadashi asked him hoping it would make Hiro feel better.   
"I wanna lay here..." Hiro whispered back. Tadashi kept running his fingers down the skinny boys spine.   
"You sure? Hiro we could go see a movie or dinner?" Tadashi tempted.  
"I just wanna stay home Dashi." Hiro said once again so Tadashi gently umpryed the young boy from him and left him on his bed. Hiro suddenly looked sad again at Tadashi as if he were going to cry.   
"I'll go get a movie." Tadashi reassured. Running quickly down the steps and grabbing a movie about robots. He hit play and then laid down next to Hiro. About half way through Hiro was passed out. "Sleepy little guy." Tadashi thought looking at his brothers small features. His tiny nose and small frame. Like a small child over a teenager. Then he could feel himself get sudden warm. He looked where Hiro was laying on top of him and figured out quickly. His poor little brother wet himself. But Tadashi began to feel sick from the idea of being soaked in Hiro urine and quickly got up. Hiro still fast asleep was chewing on his poor fingers as Tadashi showered quickly and changed. Hiro dreamed pleasantly of having someone take care of him and singing like Tadashi said their mom once did.   
"Hey little guy. You gotta wake up." Tadashi said lovingly to Hiro.  
"Mommy no." Hiro sleep talked. Then the sweat started coming. His peaceful dream was now a harsh nightmare of his parents dying. As he sharply awoke. He was crying. He went to Tadashi for his comfort.   
"Hiro it's okay it was only a scary dream. Nothing wrong buddy." Tadashi soothed.   
"Dashi I think I peed...." Hiro whispered shamefully into his brothers ear.   
"I know Hiro. It's fine." Hiro smiled at the brothers response. Everything was fine as long as Dashi was there. Hiro loved being babied by Tadashi. Hiro got a bath, but he didn't get bubbles or anything. Tadashi even put his favorite pjs on him. They were stripes.   
"Dinner time!!!" Aunt cass yelled as Tadashi went off down the steps. It made Hiro sad he didn't carry him, but realized he spent all evening with him so chased after him. "Pjs so soon Hiro?" Aunt cass asked him.   
"I wanted to feel comfy." He told her as she placed pizza in front of him. Dinner was fine Hiro ate so much pizza he felt so full and ready to sleep even though it was only eight. Hiro liked the idea of going to bed early so Tadashi would spend time with him... He yawned and smiled crookedly at his family.   
"So silly goose," aunt cass began, "how ya feeling?" Hiro realized the question was directed toward him and he looked down and turned red.   
"Okay..." Hiro whispered.   
"What's up kiddo?" Aunt cass asked him.  
"nutting." Hiro replied not looking up.   
"Honey don't be ashamed. You're always going to be loved in this house. I wish you would have told me or Dashi sooner!" He slowly looked up and smiled at her. "Are you sleepy?" She asked him with a smile. Hiro nodded. She smiled at him and kissed his head. "Love you little one." She whispered. Tadashi already upstairs Hiro got excited for bed. Tadashi who had already washed the sheets from the nap accident had a fresh diaper laid out. Hiro panicked Dashi is still going to do this for me right? I'm scared.... Hiro wanted to cry for Dashi. Then he came out of the bathroom to see his little brother in tears.   
"What's wrong come here." Tadashi said picking up Hiro effortlessly.   
"I got scared." He was sucking his fingers once more trying to calm himself.   
"I'm here." He slipped hiros sippy cup of water in his mouth and watched him drink. Tadashi began to go through the young boys hair as hiro sucked in a pattern. "Ready for nighttime underwear?" Tadashi said trying not to make Hiro feel little.   
"It's a diaper Dashi." Hiro replied laying down. As Tadashi finished a surprise came out of hiros mouth. "Will you snuggle me?" He asked him looking at the floor.   
"I can I suppose." Tadashi answered the boy. Hiro smiled big with his bear in one hand and his hand making him calm. As they laid there side by side Tadashi began to worry. His brother hadn't asked to be snuggled in over a year. And the last time a year ago was whenever he fell ill and wanted so much attention. All now he wanted was attention too. He wanted love and kindness. Hiro whimpered in his sleep so Tadashi held him closer. Poor little guy was all Tadashi could think. But at the same time missed Hiro always clinging and whining and craving attention. As he drifted off to sleep all he could think about was that little bunch of love in his arms. 

 

\--------

"Mmmmmmmm!" Hiro stretched in the morning seeing his brother next to him. He cuddled closer then he began to think. Whenever he was little it was a constant thing that Tadashi wanted Hiro off him. Did he feel that way now? As Hiro reverted to such a childlike state wanting his brothers attention. Holding his bear constantly and sucking his fingers. He decided that today was the day he would act grown up all day. He wouldn't beg his brother to be lifted up or anything. He wiggled away from Tadashi and stood up. Then he felt the heaviness between his legs. He could change himself. He didn't need Tadashi and he waddled to their shared bathroom. He undid the tapes and watched the garment fall to the floor. The threw it away and he showered. "You're a grown up Hiro. You're a teenage. Stop being a baby!" He kept thinking as he showered. Then as he was almost done Tadashi came in. He started brushing his teeth. Hiro dried off and put his boxers on.   
"You could of woke up little guy." Tadashi said messing up hiros hair.   
"I'm not a little guy." He shot back glaring at him.   
"Fine. Fine."Tadashi said holding his hands up. "You're a teenager." Hiro nodded at his statement and sulked down the steps. Hiro got down the steps and grabbed breakfast. Simple cereal. He ran out the door with dry cereal in hand. He had his bot and new he needed to nice refresher. He wanted to fight. He ran down to a street known for the fights and he began. He found a good fight and he placed up about a hundred bucks to double his first time. Success. Then the second a thousand was put up.... He also won. That's when trouble began. He felt a hit to his nose. A much larger man than him started to hit Hiro. Harder saying he was scammed out of a thousand dollars. Hiro kept trying to run but he kept being grabbed back. He really wanted Tadashi now. As the final blow hit his head it went black. But he could swear he heard his brother.   
"You little brat!" Hiro started hearing from Tadashi.   
"Dashi...." Hiro started to grab up. Tadashi held him close and sighed.   
"You could have been killed! What will aunt cass say when she sees your face!!" Tadashi said sternly. "What would mom say!" He mumbled then.   
"Head hurts." Hiro whispered.   
"You got hit in the head. Your lucky I was coming back from the university and saw you!!" Tadashi said, rubbing his back.   
"Sowwy Dashi." Hiro mumbled. The elder harmada brother wanted to stay mad but how the little one was snuggling into his chest. The older couldn't bare to stay mad.   
"Let's head home so you can relax..." Tadashi said lifting him up easily. And having hiros small legs wrap around his waist. As Tadashi sat down on his bike his placed a helmet on hiros head.   
As Tadashi carried him, he started to relax more. He wanted this love. This type of relationship.   
"Niisan." His whispered into Dashis ear. "Dashi." He whispered again.   
"Hiro it's nap time. Come on let go. We're over your bed." And Hiro dropped to the bed.   
"Dashi." He whined lousy. As the older brother undid his pants.   
"I'm not washing bed sheets again Hiro. Plus you get a rash." He muttered. Is he mad at me? Hiro thought. Tadashi quickly put a diaper on him and tucked him in. And left swiftly.   
"Hmmmm." Hiro whimpered snuggling under his covers. 

-later at the lab Tadashi's point of view- 

"Tadashi!!!" Honey lemon screamed at him as she jumped into his arms. He kissed her slowly and romantically.   
"How are you beautiful?" Tadashi asked.   
"Ick. Leave the pet names outside." Gogo said sticking her tongue out.   
"Oh Gogo! Wait till you fall in love!" Honey lemon said running over to hug her.   
"Honey!" She said laughing. Pushing her off.   
"So how's the home life?" Honey asked. "You have barely been seeing me." She pouted a little and kissed him and giggled.   
"Hiro is been a little trouble."   
"What's new!" Wasabi shouted and laughed.   
"What's wrong dear?" Honey lemon sat in Tadashi's lap as he sat.   
"Just growing up stuff." He answered her. She knew it was deeper but wouldn't push it.   
"Well let's go do something today then silly! We all can!" Honey exclaimed looking at everyone.   
"What do you want to do?" Gogo asked her.   
"I vote we go to the mall!" Fred yelled from his chair.   
"Ughhhh. Shopping." Gogo muttered.   
"As Gogo says ughhh girly things." Wasabi responded.   
"Shut up. I will hit you." She snapped back with a smile.   
"No no. I think it's a good idea. I love the mall!" Honey said to them.   
"Tadashi come on vote with me." Gogo said to him.   
"Hey if they want to go. I'll go, I'm down." Tadashi said. Gogo sighed loud and dramatically.   
"Fineeeee." Gogo said. As they all loaded into Wasabi's car. Honey nuzzled up next to Tadashi more. Gogo made gagging faces. As they pulled in Fred was beyond excited.   
"There's a new comic out today!!!" Fred exclaimed. As they all walked in they separated agreeing to meet up in an hour. Him and honey held hands and lovingly bumped into each other. She squealed as she saw a store she liked with very colorful and color filled items and she said she'd be right back. And kissed him on the cheek. As she ran in Tadashi looked up at a toy store across from him. He saw a fluffy blankie and thought about Hiro. He didn't mean to sound upset earlier. Maybe a blankie would make him feel better. He got up and walked into the store and grabbed the green and purple blankie. After he bought it he sat back down and waited for honey. As she ran back out with four large bags.   
"I found the cutest shoes!" She squealed at me. "What's in your bag?" She asked him.   
"Oh just something for Hiro." He touched his neck hair. She smiled at him knowing he loved Hiro.   
They kept walking hand and hand.   
"Is he feeling okay?" Honey asked  
"Hmmm?"   
"Hiro. How has he been feeling. He didn't seem overly joyed when you left him a few days ago." Honey replied.   
"He needs to grow up a little. He's been so kiddish lately. It's weird. All he wants is my attention." He finally admitted.   
"Well I mean he really didn't have a mother and father. All he had was a big brother."   
"Honey just I wish he could grow up a little. He's 14."   
"He loves you. I think he's always adorable around you." Honey smiled to me.   
"I love him too. And he knows it." I sighed.  
"Well maybe you can come spend the night? Give you a break from Hiro?" Honey suggested in a lovely voiced.   
"Maybe soon. He needs me now. Which is probably why I'm worn out." I muttered.   
"You are such a softy toward him." She smiled and I laughed. 

\---Hiro---- 

"Dashi?" I asked quietly. I was just coming too after my nap. He was here when I fell asleep he is probably mad at me. The clock says its 4:30. I slept like 3 hours. I bet he's mad at me for me going bot fighting. No wonder he isn't here. "Dashi?" I asked again sitting up looking over at his bed. Which was empty. He must be mad. I can feel the awkwardness between my legs. I don't wanna get up to change. Tadashi can do that. Where is he. I look at my phone and no text messages. I just lay back down with Beary and turn on the tv. Some stupid show, but it's the best thing on. My head is still hurting from the fight I got into. I didn't even really want to go bot fighting I just did to prove I'm grown up. And look where it ended up Tadashi picking me up off the ground. If he would of paid more attention to me maybe I wouldn't have gone.   
"Hey aunt cass!" I hear Tadashi's voice ring down stairs. I lay back down and hide under the covers. He's going to yell at me for not being careful and going bot fighting. Another of his favorite lectures. I can hear our door open, I want to look at Tadashi and say sorry but he will yell at me and I know it.   
"Are you awake Hiro?" Tadashi asks me. I pout not going to answer him. "Are you ignoring?" Tadashi asks. I shake my head up and down under the covers. He sits on my bed with me and rubs my back some. "I'm not mad..." He starts then he pauses, "I wish you wouldn't bot fight because it puts you in danger and I worry about you. I mean you got hurt today Hiro."   
"I was fine." I shot back. I am a grown up. I am a grown up and I don't need his attention.   
"No you weren't. And why won't you come out from under your covers bud?" He asked me trying to lift up the blankets. I started to giggle trying to keep him out. He kept pulling as I laughed harder, I could hear him start to laugh too till finally he won. Exposing my messy hair and I felt his arms go under my arm pits and I was pulled close to him.   
"You aren't mad at all?" I asked him in his ear quietly.   
"I'm disappointed Hiro, not mad." Disappointed was almost worse than mad. I nuzzled closer to his chest. "Today I went shopping with the gang." He started, I started to get curious did he get me something? "I got you something special. But you can't be mad. I think it'll make you feel better like your bear does." Oh no what did he get me. I bet it's something super stupid and he's going to make fun of me because of my diapers now. He can only be nice for so long. Then he slipped something to me. It was super soft and cuddly. I looked up at Tadashi and smiled a little. "It's a lovey. It's to make you feel better when I'm not here and stuff or if you aren't having a good day. If you don't want it I can take it back. It just reminded me of you, I mean it is purple and green." I smiled at him and hugged him.   
"It's really soft." I whispered to him. He was rubbing my back. I wanted my wet diaper off now but I don't think Tadashi had noticed yet, I really wish he would. I wanted changed.   
"So what are you up to tonight?" Tadashi asked me. I bet he wanted to go somewhere.   
"I'm going to build Legos probably." I said casually. I always built Legos and tried to figure out complicated schematics with the small blocks.   
"Honey invited me over for the night. I only wanted to ask you because that means you either have to get ready for bed early or have aunt cass help you. You can always take it off, that isn't hard. Or I can stay home with you. It's fine." I really wanted him to stay home, but I can't keep him from honey and his friends. He loved them too.   
"You can get me ready early. I don't mind, but what time are you going to honey's?" I asked.   
"Probably about 7. We're probably going to watch a movie marathon or something. I don't know if the gang is going yet." He said to me. Seven isn't to bad. I can go to the bathroom before he leaves and then take it off in the morning. It would work.   
"That's fine. You can get me ready before you leave." I answered.   
"Thank you Hiro. Now you need to get changed. Your really wet and it cannot be comfortable." Thank goodness he noticed. It's hurting. I laid down as Tadashi stood up and walked to the night stand to get the wipes and a pair of underwear for me. He was finishing up when the face pain hit.   
"My face hurts." I mumbled to him.   
"Well it's all swollen, I'm shocked you didn't whine earlier." He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom and sat me on the counter. He started wiping my face down some. There was dried blood that he was gently wiping off. I stuck my fingers in my mouth. He didn't get mad or tell me to get them out, so I just kept sucking on them. As he finished he gave me some medicine to help with the pain my face was giving me.   
"Thanks Tadashi." I said to him as I jumped down. "What's for dinner?" I asked him.   
"Whatever aunt cass makes. I'm hoping for pasta or something." Tadashi answered.   
"I want pancakes." I said with my fingers in my mouth.   
"That's for breakfast. Only on special occasions do we have breakfast for dinner." He answered me. He always was the truth giver about dinner. "Get those fingers out of your mouth. You're going to get sick, Hiro." Tadashi said to me swatting my hand finally. I pouted and finished walking down the steps.   
"We're having chicken parmesan if that's okay with everyone! And if it's not don't whine because it's almost done!" She said with a big smile at us.   
"Sounds great!" Tadashi said to her, I personally still wanted pancakes.   
"So what's up for the night boys?" Aunt cass asked as she finished setting the food down at our seats. And feeding Moshi some cat food.   
"I'm going to honey lemons for the night if that's okay." Tadashi said.   
"Tadashi you're 19, you can go out if you want to. I'm shocked you ask anymore!" She said laughing at him.   
"I'm just going to stay home." I said to her.   
"Well me and you could do something kiddo!" She said to me. I got nervous, if me and aunt cass go do something then either I have to wear a diaper out or she has to get me ready for bed...   
"Maybe aunt cass, what do you want to do?" I asked her nervously.   
"Well maybe we could go grocery shopping. Or we could go shopping in general. Whatever you want sweetheart." She said to me. I'm looking down wondering... She wouldn't want to get me ready for bed, and I would be more embarrassed about her getting me in my diaper than when Tadashi does it, but I do want to go to the mall. My face turns red. "Honey I'm fine with getting you ready for bed. It's no the end of the world. I mean you bed wet until you were eight and I changed you every night and every morning." That made him feel better knowing she didn't mind.   
"We can go shopping." I said with a smile.   
"Well that's settled then!" Aunt cass said laughing at my smile.   
"I'm going to head to Honey's earlier then Hiro. And I should be home by tomorrow night." Tadashi said to aunt cass putting his plate in the sink and giving her a hug and waving bye to me. An jogging down the steps.   
"Be careful! Love you!" Aunt cass yelled down the steps as I heard the door shut. He could of hugged me.   
"So where are we going?" I asked her curiously.  
"The mall, if that sounds okay. We can go look at the puppies at the pet store and we need to get Moshi a new toy so we aren't totally lying to the vet when we say we're trying to keep her active." Aunt cass laughed, the vet always told her how round Mochi was wasn't exactly healthy. I looked at my food and finished what I wanted. "Want me to save the rest honey?" Aunt cass asked me, my appetite hadn't been that good. And I'd lost a little weight in my four month sleep deprived problem.   
"Sure. Maybe I'll eat it later." I lied, but she would tonight at like 3 am when she needed her "nighttime snack".   
"Ready to go Hiro?" She asked me fluffing my hair.   
"Sure let me grab my shoes." And I ran upstairs and went to grab my sneakers. I saw Tadashi's present on my bed and I picked it up for one more hug. It was super soft and it reminded me of his old blankie. I put it down gently and put my sneakers on and I ran down the steps.   
"Off we go!" Aunt cass said as she grabbed her truck keys and we were off. Monday's aunt cass closed the store at like 1 pm. But in Thursday's they have off beat poetry night. And Fridays are scary movie nights in the cafe as well. So we were able to go shopping at the mall. When we pulled up we went in together and we first went to Macy's. I hated this store more than I can explain haha.   
"This is cute!" Aunt cass said holding up a shirt to me. This shopping trip was for me, she tricked me. She knew I needed new clothes.   
"I guess." I said, it was a button up shirt.   
"You're trying it on, you need a few nice shirts in a sea of tee shirts." She laughed at me. She grabbed some shorts and a few more dressy shirts before I got to pick some tee shirts.   
"Are we done yet." I whined.   
"You haven't even tried on your clothes yet! Do you need pjs or anything? A new sweatshirt?" She asked me. I could use pjs, but she will get babyish ones. But I need them.   
"I need some pjs and a sweatshirt." I said to her. Realizing it was going to be "winter" soon, meaning it might snow once or twice but it would get chilly. Atleast Tadashi had off for like a month for winter/ Christmas break. We walked over to the pjs.   
"What type do you like? Do you want a pair of warmer ones for winter?" She asked me. They probably realized that my pjs were worn out from being washed so much. But they were fine.   
"I don't care aunt cass." I muttered looking at a pair of dinosaur ones. Tadashi would love to cuddle me in those. I would be his little brother. But maybe just plaid ones would be better. No matter what a diaper has to fit under them. Aunt cass grabbed the dinosaur ones, two pairs of the plaid ones (one pair purple the other one green), and a blue pair with puppies on them. I looked down realizing that my small size is the reason j still fit in the children's clothes. After they finally got done shopping for Hiro they went to the pet store. Where as promised they looked at puppies.   
"Their so cute!" Aunt cass said petting one.   
"I always wanted a puppy when I was younger, but Mochi is the size of a dog." I laughed telling aunt cass. Soon we were on the way home. It was 9:30 when we pulled into the cafe.   
"I'll wash your new clothes honey. Do you want to watch some tv down here on the couch with me?" Aunt cass asked.   
"Sure aunt cass!!" I said sitting on the couch as she clipped all the tags for me. About two hours later I got super sleepy and aunt cass could tell.   
"Ready for bed?" She asked me nicely. Knowing that I was sensitive about the whole bed wetting.   
"Yeah aunt cass...." I trailed off getting nervous butterflies in my belly. I was scared for her to do this. I was more comfortable with Tadashi because we share a bathroom and lost privacy a long time ago. We stood up and I walked up stairs first. I got my pjs from my drawer and and changed my top. Aunt cass grabbed a diaper and my powder and was by my bed. I looked down as I laid down on my bed. I grabbed a blanket and put it on my face. She took off my underwear and slipped the diaper under me. She put powder on me and closed the garment. She put my pj bottoms on me and I finally peeked out.   
"Was it really that bad?" Aunt cass laughed sitting by my side to rub my back. I blushed deep red. I started to get sleepy again from her rubbing my back. "Night sleepy guy. I love you." She kissed my cheek softly and turned off my light and walked down the steps. I grabbed the blankie Tadashi got me and snuggled it close. Even if I was acting like a little kid at least my family still loved me. 

G


	2. A few big steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro has a bad tummy ache, but Tadashi knows how to make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy people actually read this!!! Like eek! And the person that commented last night, I was indeed writing.

Fanfic: 

 

\---next morning--- 

"Mmmmmmm." Hiro mumbled as he stretched out in bed. He felt chilly but not to bad and got up from bed. His fingers pruned from sucking on them all night and diaper heavy between his legs, he picked up his beary and walked to the bathroom. He stripped his pj bottoms off and threw the sodden diaper in the trash and peed before going down stairs to see Aunt Cass.   
"What's up sleepyhead?" She asked with a chime in her voice and kissed his head gently. He laughed as he could feel the lipstick on his forehead.   
"I just woke up." Hiro whispered slipping his small fingers back into his mouth for comfort.   
"Well I have to run to the shop sweet pea." She said to him looking at his big brown eyes, "you're more than welcome to come down later once you're up and dressed." She said to him as she walked down the steps. Hiro shivered a little walking back up the steps. He felt sore. He sat on his bedroom floor and started building with Legos. He was drinking water from his soppy cup, wishing he had milk instead. He kept looking out the window for Tadashi to come home, all he wanted was Tadashi home. Hiro realized very quickly he had to pee suddenly and ran to the bathroom. Just like Baymax said, sudden urges. He rubbed his eyes and wanted to go climb back into bed. He felt tired and sore. He decided to hop in the shower to make him feel better. While in the shower began to feel upset about himself.   
"Grow up." Hiro muttered to himself in the shower. "Grow up Hiro." He cried a little. He wanted to grow up but was fighting his feelings about wanting all of the attention from his family. He wanted to be babied. He wanted story time and a diaper on and not having to worry about growing up. He wanted to have Tadashi help him get dressed. He wanted this attention. He didn't need the sippy cup earlier, but he still was drinking from it. He didn't need to chew his fingers but something about being little made him feel all better. He got out of the shower and stood there in his towel. He saw himself in the mirror, he thought about being dressed and not having to worry anymore. Just being a little kid, having story time. Being 14 and already finishing highschool put a damper on having a childhood. He could remember being 8 and being a freshman in highschool and Tadashi carrying him on his hip in between classes because he almost got ran over one to many times. He also remembered Tadashi's friends having to take care of him, he couldn't carry his books and he had a really small backpack with his beary and a coloring book for down time during study hall. Now standing in the mirror he could see the sweat form on his head, he didn't feel good. "You're fine Hiro. Suck it up." He mumbled and got dressed the rest of the way. He started drinking more water from his sippy. He than ran down the steps to the living room. He grabbed an orange and peeled it. He ate it slowly. Looking at the clock it was already noon. His belly felt off a little bit. He threw the other half of the orange away and laid down on the couch. He turned the tv to a documentary and got comfortable. He slipped his fingers in his mouth for comfort even though his belly was a little upset. He heard his brother coming up the steps. It was 1:30 whenever Hiro finally saw Tadashi's face.   
"Hey bud." He said to him. His hair messed up and still in sweat pants.   
"Hi Tadashi." Hiro said back. He was grown up. All grown up. He just kept fighting the babyish feelings.   
"How'd you sleep?" He asked Hiro, plopping down next to Hiro. He put his arm around Hiro and the. Hiro shook him off.   
"I slept fine." Hiro said to Tadashi.   
"Okay Hiro. I might go take a nap. I slept terrible. Gogo snored because she had a cold. And honey pushed me out of bed." Tadashi laughed thinking of his friends.   
"Did you have fun?" Hiro asked.   
"I had a lot of fun. They're the best friends ever. " Tadashi responded getting up off the couch and stretching. "So do you want to take a nap Hiro?"   
"No. I don't need a nap." He huffed back to Tadashi.   
"Okay grumpy gills." Tadashi laughed kissing hiros head and walked up the steps.   
As Hiro stood up and walked to the bathroom to go to the bathroom. His belly was rolling and was hurting. He was on the toilet for over 15 minutes in agony. After he was done he still didn't feel up to par. He decided maybe a nap would help. He walked up the steps and shook Tadashi gently.   
"I wanna take a nap." Hiro said to his brother.   
"Then get in bed." Tadashi said still asleep pretty much.   
"Tadashi, come on get me ready." Hiro said trying to remind his exhausted brother.   
"Oh yeah. Sure. Let's get you ready." Tadashi stretched and he rubbed his eyes as Hiro kicked his shoes off and laid down on his bed. Tadashi slipped his pants and underwear off and got his diaper on him. "Now go to sleep please." Tadashi said falling back onto his own bed and almost instantly falling back asleep. Hiro got under his covers and snuggled down. He hoped his belly felt better soon. He then was fast asleep until he was awoken.   
"Dashi!!" Hiro cried out in pain gripping his stomach. "Dashi!!" He shouted through tears.   
"What's wrong." Tadashi said half asleep.   
"I need help Dashi. Dashi I need you. My belly! Dashi please!" Hiro cried.   
"I'm coming." Tadashi said dragging himself out of bed. To see Hiro in a ball on his bed sobbing from his pain. He laid down next to Hiro and started rubbing his back.   
"It hurts!! Make it stop. Make it stop!" He squirmed around next to Tadashi.   
"Shhhh, it's okay. It's okay Hiro. I'm here." Hiro grabbed Tadashi's hand.   
"Dashi. I.. I think." Hiro got out and he threw up all over himself and the covers. He started to cry from the throw up and the burning.   
"Oh Hiro! Come here." Tadashi said picking up his small brother by the arm pits and hanging him away from him so there wouldn't be anymore puke on him than needed. And carried him to the bathroom and stood him on his feet.   
"I'm sorry Dashi. I'm sorry! Dashi I didn't mean too!" He sobbed and hiccuped. Then he threw up again in the trash basket and more on himself. Tadashi rubbed his back trying to comfort the trembling boy's body. Tadashi started to run the bath water for his little brother as he continued to sob. He helped strip him as he cried. Tadashi undid the tapes of his small brothers diaper and it hit the floor with a thud. He has noticed there was a mess from Hiro and his upset stomach he wiped his bum quickly with a wipe and hoped he didn't notice. He sat him in the tub as he still hiccuped from his earlier.   
"I'm sorry Dashi..." Hiro whimpered. "I should of told you my belly hurt. But you were so tired and I didn't wanna make you mad at me." Hiro hiccuped to Tadashi. Tadashi smiled at his brother with concern in his eyes.   
"You're fine little guy." Tadashi said to Hiro. "It's just a tummy ache." Hiro was sweaty and pale as a ghost. He felt as if he had a high fever.   
"I want my sippy..." Hiro whispered to Tadashi and he picked him out of the tub.   
"Let's maybe drink something later kiddo. You aren't looking to hot." Tadashi answered drying him off. Hiro was even to sick to shoe Tadashi away from helping him. Tadashi scooped the little boy back into his arms and laid him in his bed. Tadashi grabbed a fresh diaper and some powder.   
"I'm not going to sleep..." Hiro said with confusion to his big brother.   
"Kiddo, you aren't feeling to good. How about you make me a deal. You wear this for a few hours and if you don't have an accident or wet you can wear underwear when your sick." Tadashi reasoned. Realizing his brother would fall asleep on and off all day. And having soaked clothes wouldn't help how he felt right now.   
"Fine. Can I wear pjs all day?" Hiro asked then, Tadashi looking at the clock seeing it was already 5:30 all day at this point was all night.   
"Want your new dinosaurs? Aunt cass brought them up earlier." Tadashi asked.   
"Can I please?" Hiro asked already sucking his fingers. He was laying on Tadashi's bed naked looking at his brother. Tadashi grabbed them and walked over to his brother. He got him in his diaper and added a nice layer of rash cream because he was positive Hiro wouldn't say when he was wet. And closed his diaper. He noticed how small Hiro looked in that moment. He was pale, sweaty, and chewing on his small hands. If he wasn't sick Tadashi would of tickled him all over. But instead Hiro put his arms out for his pj button up shirt. As Tadashi finished getting him dressed, Hiro grabbed at Tadashi to be lifted. He carefully picked up his small body.   
"Is your belly better little one?" Tadashi asked as he stripped hiro's bed while holding him on his side.   
"A little. I was sick before my nap too. But no puke." He said to his brother.   
"You should of told me we could of avoided this." Tadashi said as he spoke carrying the sheets and Hiro down the steps.   
"Can we watch movies? Play some games?" Hiro said to him, which is fingers being sucked on.   
"Yes of course we can Hiro. Now please for the love of my sanity get those fingers out of your mouth" Tadashi answered, Hiro pouted as he took them out of his mouth.   
"Why Dashi?" Hiro asked in his baby voice and pouty eyes really wanting his fingers.   
"Those icky fingers is probably why your sick. Have you been doing it a lot, before I even knew about all this?" Tadashi asked sitting on the couch finally still holding Hiro.   
"Yeah it made me feel better." Hiro admitted. That was why he was still trying to chew on them, it made him feel all good inside.   
"That's why your sick then buddy. You need to keep them out." Hiro wanted to cry at that thought, already not feeling well, he wanted his brother to support him even if he was chewing his fingers. Was tadashi mad because of how he was acting? Tadashi then repositioned the two of them and Hiro was being held like a baby almost, his small head in Tadashi's elbow crook. Hiro smiled up at his brother, remembering always being loved like this. Or until he stopped wanting it. He remembered being in highschool and having a bad and laying like this with Tadashi. Always making him feel better. Tadashi started to trace hiro's face with his fingers.   
"You have moms small little nose." He said gently making his fingers fly off like a ski jump. "You have dads eyes like I do. Big and brown." Hiros eye lashes fluttered looking at him as he smiled down. "Hiro you're so small. I swear you never grow." Tadashi then said looking down at the such small frame. Hiro always knew he was small, he had no muscle like Tadashi did. And he was shorter, by a lot. Making it even more obvious he was the little brother.   
"Dashi can I have water yet?" Hiro asked not wanting to break the attention by the dry mouth was becoming overly apparent.   
"How does your belly feel?"   
"Empty. But it's still sore." Hiro responded.  
"I'll get you a sippy, but if you have to throw up I'm going to get a bucket to puke in. Okay?" Hiro nodded back vigorously all he wanted was water. Tadashi slid him off his lap and stood up. He opened the cabinet and grabbed something, his sippy cup was upstairs. Then Hiro realized Tadashi must of gotten him a few more. Tadashi filled it and then went to grab a bucket. As Tadashi sat back down and handed Hiro his sippy cup, it was only half full, so Hiro pouted.   
"It's a test run bud. If you can keep it down I'll get you more. Want me to lay here with you or sit on the floor?" Tadashi asked. Hiro moved over and Tadashi sat with his legs sprawled, then Hiro climbed on top of him leaning on Tadashi, sucking his cup dry.   
"Dashi can you tell me a story? From when we were little?" Hiro asked looking up at Tadashi. Tadashi was rubbing hiro's little back in small circles for comfort.   
"Okay bud. Let me see...." Tadashi thought and Hiro was out of water which made him pout at Tadashi. "When you were born mom use to hold both of us on her lap. I would be on her lap and you would be in her arms for photos, I see those photos and I am shocked by her ability to keep me still." Tadashi laughed. "Then you were old enough to move..." He laughed more, "that is where mom is all stressed out having me sit on her knee and she's holding you tight around your little waist trying to hold you there. And her hair in those photos was always messy because you'd touch her hair because it was soft. You two would lay in your little bed for an hour or two until you fell asleep. Some nights I would stay up and listen to you guys talk." He paused looking at Hiro, pushing his hair back. "You would tell her your dreams of being a super hero and it would be the perfect job because your name was already Hiro. And mom would laugh. She would spin you around and take you out of bed and kiss you all over just to listen to your small giggles." Tadashi ended, looking at his brothers big eyes.  
"Would mom still love me..." Hiro asked looking down at the floor.   
"The thing about mom was she loved anybody and everybody. She would still tickle you and kiss you all over if she could." Tadashi said to him giving him a kiss on the head. Hiro got close to Tadashi's face and laid his head in the center of his chest.   
"can we get a blankie? I'm cold." Hiro whined to Tadashi. He could start to feel the small body tense. Hiro had his fingers back in his mouth and as Tadashi was rubbing his back something happened he wasn't expecting, even if he was sick. Hiro went pink and Tadashi could feel the front of his diaper swell. Hiro wouldn't make eye contact, and Tadashi decided not to bother his poor brother who's fever was obviously high. The only way he was going to feel better was if he didn't get up. Tadashi just gave Hiro a tight squeeze almost as a reassurance to the small boy. He smiled up at Tadashi, knowing he wasn't mad always made it better. Hiro wanted to lie to himself as he laid there, he wanted to tell himself he had an accident in his diaper, but he couldn't do it. Hiro knew he didn't want to get up and it was easier just to pee in his diaper. He wanted to lie and say it didn't feel relaxing and good either, but it really made him all warm and fuzzy. He finally admitted to himself... He would always use a diaper over the toilet if it meant feeling this close and little to Tadashi. All he wanted to be was little again to be held and put to bed like Tadashi described his mommy once did. Soon sleep started to take over hiro's mind. Laying on Tadashi and his steady breathing and warm chest made it almost impossible not to fall asleep. His eyes started to get heavier and heavier. He wanted to ask Tadashi if he loved him, but before he could ask he heard a gentle.   
"Go to sleep Hiro. I'm not moving. I love you." Just hearing his big brother say I love you made Hiro happy enough to fall asleep. About an hour into his nap Tadashi could hear his small belly start to make big noises. Hiro kept getting these weird facial expressions of pains and discomfort. Seeing that really hurt Tadashi, he just kept running his hands up and down his back. He could hear his small body betray years of potty training as he started to have the diarrhea. Tadashi didn't want to wake him, but felt bad for the small boys stomach. He only ever had these types of accidents during long bouts of the stomach flu and it hadn't happened in almost three years. Hiro started to come to and Tadashi knew what this meant... Puke time. Hiro had tears already and Tadashi held his head as he began to violently puke again. He sobbed as it always hurt him so bad. Tadashi sat up as Hiro was on his knees crying into his shoulder. Finally after Hiro sat in his brothers lap, he realized while sleeping he had an accident, which made more tears flow.   
"Oh Hiro no it's fine. You're okay buddy. You're really sick. Let's get you all cleaned up." Tadashi cooed his brother as he stood. He wanted Hiro to know it was okay. And He would never be mad at his little brother. When they got up the steps Tadashi gently laid Hiro down, hoping he wouldn't disturb the mess in his diaper to much, considering how uncomfortable Hiro already was. As Tadashi pulled down his dinosaur pj pants the extent was showed. Maybe Tadashi should of woke him up. Brown spots were showing in the back, but he had not leaked. He started to wipe slowly as Hiro hid in his new blankie. As he placed a new diaper under Hiro, Tadashi made sure to apply lots of powder and cream. Hiro had peed while awake, Tadashi had no idea if this was going to be an all night encounter if he was sick. He soon pulled the dinosaur pj bottoms back up and there were hiro's fingers in his mouth.   
"Hiro no." Tadashi said lifting him up.   
"I wanna." Hiro whined, hoping that his puppy eyes would get him his fingers.   
"Don't even do the eyes Hiro." Tadashi said to him. As he placed Hiro on the couch Tadashi rubbed his temples. "Do you seriously want to suck on something that badly?" He asked Hiro.   
"Yes Dashi. It makes it all better." Hiro's face made Tadashi give in, but had a different idea.   
"I have to go get you some pedilyte kiddo. I'm also going to pick up and anti nausea. Do you want me to pick up...." He paused. Looking down unsure of the reaction about to happen from his brother, "a pacifier? Or even a bottle too while you aren't feeling good?" He asked ready for hiros freak out, but instead he thought of it. Hiro wanted a binky... But would his brother really approve. Before Hiro knew it he was nodding his head.   
"Okay buddy. I'm going to be back really soon. I'll get you some Popsicles and stuff too." Tadashi said kissing hiro's messy head of hair and leaving. As he heard the door close behind Tadashi, Hiro couldn't help but feeling helpless. He hadn't gotten sick like this in three years, and last time he had to wear pull ups because he would mess himself in his sleep. He kept touching his diaper, still surprised that Tadashi wasn't mad he wet while still awake.   
"Hey there Hiro." He heard aunt cass say lovingly.  
"Hey aunt cass." He responded looking up at her.   
"Belly is giving you some trouble?" She asked sitting down next to him and letting him snuggle close.   
"I got sick a few times and threw up on Tadashi." He blushed as he said it, embarrassed he didn't realized he was going to puke. But aunt cass was giggling.   
"Wanna know something about your brother?" Aunt cass laughed.   
"Yeah!" Hiro said, excited, Tadashi always seemed like the perfect child to raise.   
"He threw up..." She paused with laughter, "all over your mother once. All up in her hair and on her face. I remember because I called her when he told me his tummy hurt, oh. He couldn't of been more than three. But he walked right up to her looking all woozy, and of course a mom will pick up their child no matter how bad they look. The second he was on her hip... All over. All over!" Aunt cass began to snort remembering her sister covered in Tadashi's puke. "He was so little and he started to cry because the first time a little kiddo gets sick is the worse and I was just holding him so close as your father gagged looking at your mother until she showered." She continued her laughter. Hiro smiled, aunt cass rarely talked about his mom. But when she did it was super funny or really sad, there was no in between, Hiro was just happy it was a funny memory. Hiro giggled with his aunt.   
"You, though little trouble maker," she messed up his hair, "never got sick. Never ever, and the first time you did, you were maybe 5 and it was terrible. I mean vomit everywhere." She began to snort again remembering trying to raise the young boy, not sure what to do. "I called everyone I could think of to come help me! You sat there in a little puddle because you peed yourself before you threw up and I was to busy puking myself!" She laughed harder. Pulling Hiro closer she calmed down, "you know I wasn't the best person to raise you kids, but I sure as hell did a good job at the funny story part!" She had a huge smile looking down at Hiro.   
"Aunt cass, do you still love me? After last night?" Hiro asked sheepishly, he was happy all this started with Tadashi home and not just aunt cass. She saw him once last night and that was enough.   
"You're still worried about me putting one silly diaper on you?" She smiled at him, "for years, and I mean years, every night I got you ready for bed. You had your pampers on and you would scurry around the house when I chased you. I still love you Hiro. I will always love you." Aunt cass said to him. The reassurance made Hiro smile up at her again. "I would kiss you honey bunches, but personally I don't want what you have." She said compassionately rubbing his back.   
"My tummy feels better aunt cass." He said to her.   
"Children always say that. Then blah." She hugged him. He hoped she was wrong, he didn't want to puke one more time. Soon they were just laying there together all comfy waiting for Tadashi to come home, Hiro slipped his fingers in his mouth and aunt cass noticed.   
"Hey.." He said to her and she pulled his hand down.   
"Uh. Uh. Uh. No more fingers. That is how you got sick." Aunt cass informed him.   
"You sound like Dashi." Hiro said to her, pouting.   
"Now your brother will be home any minute. And he told me he had something special to buy you. You can chew on that." She said firmly. He looked down at his feet. Five days ago he was all grown up, only care was hiding his bed wetting. Now he wanted a pacifier and his aunt cass knew he sucked his fingers like a baby. Soon, they could hear a moped pull up. Hiro got up fast and dashed to the window to see Tadashi below. It was totally dark as winter months had set in. But under the street lights, undoubtedly that was Tadashi.   
"He better of gotten me all the things I need to make you a good soup. If you don't get sick all night you can eat some tomorrow." Aunt cass said standing from the couch. Hiro looked up at her and smiled, his whole family wanted to show him love when he was sick. He could hear Tadashi walk up the steps, the excitement grew and grew.   
"I'm back." Tadashi said as he opened the door. Aunt cass went over to help him with the bags and Hiro wanted picked up. After Tadashi sat everything down he picked up his eager brother.   
"Dashi." Was all Hiro said as he snuggled into his shoulder. Tadashi could feel himself smile with Hiro so content.   
"It's only 8 o'clock. We can watch a movie or something. We never got to that." Tadashi said to Hiro.   
"Can we go to our room for movies?" Hiro whispered back.   
"Yes we can, you can walk up first I have to get some things." And with that Tadashi set Hiro up the steps. Tadashi then washed his pacifier which was a blue color with a penguin on the front. It looked big enough for Hiro and it was definitely better than his fingers in his mouth. And then he washed the bottle, he had noticed how he drank from the sippy cup was like a bottle and figured it would help whenever he was sick. He could be coddled more than Tadashi was already giving him. Tadashi filled the bottle with some medicine for Hiro and mixed it with water. He placed the cap on and shook it, making sure Hiro wouldn't whine about the taste. He jogged up the steps to find Hiro not in hiro's bed, but in his own bed.   
"I'm sleeping with you." Hiro said to Tadashi with a smile.   
"Are you now? Maybe I'll sleep in your bed." Tadashi tested back.   
"There is no sheets!" Hiro said matter o factly.   
"Okay okay kiddo. Now I have two things for you we talked about. I need you to drink this bottle okay? I know a bottle is a big step, but you love your sippy and the bottle is just for when your sick. It's hard to drink from a comfy position with a sippy cup." Tadashi explained to Hiro. Hiro nodded and took the bottle. He laid back and he began to drink the bottle. "Two." Tadashi began. "You have to suck on this," he revealed a pacifier, "when you have the urge. How can't keep getting sick. Do you understand me?" Tadashi said sternly and Hiro nodded. "Then it's set." Tadashi said to Hiro as he walked into the bathroom to shower again leaving the pacifier by Hiro. Hiro listened to the water which was calming. Soon his bottle was empty which was upsetting, but he grabbed his pacifier and started to suck. He could feel the rhythm start to calm him and his eyes got heavy. Then the water shut off, making Hiro wake up a little more. He heard a "ouch!" After a thud. Tadashi must of hit his knee again. Soon the door was open and there was Tadashi with wet hair and just a pair of sleep shorts.   
"I forgot my shirt." Tadashi muttered walking over to his dresser, grabbing a old crappy tee shirt. He turned off their light and turned on the tv before flopping on the bed.   
"Dashi can we watch cartoons?" Hiro asked looking at Tadashi, his eyes looked tired from not sleeping the night before and not being able to nap long because of Hiro.   
"Sure we can watch cartoons. Are you wet before I fall asleep?" Tadashi asked turning to cartoons and laying face first to his pillow. Hiro began aware of his wet diaper then, but he didn't remember wetting.   
"I'm wet." Hiro said surprised.   
"Okay bud, I don't want you to leak in my bed." Tadashi mumbled getting up, grabbing his stuff. He changed him quickly and Tadashi saw an opportunity. He started to blow raspberries on hiro's small belly. His laugh of joy was the best. Tadashi picked him up then and held him close.   
"Dashi!" Hiro squealed holding onto Tadashi's neck. Tadashi began to play an old game, he made dinosaur noises and kept pretend dropping Hiro.   
"Okay now it's bed time. No more fun." Tadashi said.   
"Thank you." Hiro said nuzzling into Tadashi's shoulder. The paci was making his words different. Tadashi just laid on the bed holding hiro.   
"I missed cuddling you. If that sounds wrong." Tadashi admitted to Hiro.   
"I never really wanted you to stop..." Hiro admitted.   
"You asked me to stop little guy." He kissed his little brother head as he said it.   
"I wanted to be grown up, I never want to again. I just want to be with you. I'm happy Christmas is soon and you're on winter break." Hiro said.   
"What do you want for Christmas?" Tadashi asked. Hiro thought, all he wanted was really to be loved by his big brother.   
"I don't know yet." Hiro lied.   
"Noooo you can tell me."   
"I wanted you to love me like you use too." He blushed,   
"Hiro, you could of told me, that's not a Christmas present. You can ask for that anytime." He kissed hiro's head again and went through his hair.   
"I love you..." Hiro said almost asleep. Tadashi rubbed his back.   
"I love you too Hiro. No matter what." That made Hiro smile.   
"Beary!" Hiro realized quickly he was missing him. Tadashi threw his arm down and was feeling around and he found where he had put him earlier.  
"Hello Hiro! I was by Tadashi's bed because you didn't throw up on me earlier. Now we should go to bed because I love you and sleepy time." Tadashi made the bear talk giving Hiro a big smile and he grabbed the bed and soon his breathing leveled and he was asleep.


	3. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro enjoys Tadashi's love and honey lemon makes an amazing appearance!

Fanfic: 

Hiro started to awake, his stomach was sore, and his throat.   
"Dashi." Hiro shook Tadashi lightly. Tadashi was basically spooning Hiro holding him close. "Dashiiiii." He said again whining.   
"Hmmmm?" Tadashi responded.   
"Can I have water? And I have to go to the bathroom." Hiro told him. Tadashi stretched and looked at his brother. He turned his phone on and read the time, "4:32 am." It read.   
"You seriously couldn't of used your diaper?" Tadashi muttered, getting up from the covers.   
"No Dashi, my belly hurts." Tadashi sighed and pulled his little brothers pants off and undid the diapers tapes. Tadashi now was happy he didn't pee again, he would of leaked. He threw the diaper in the garbage and Hiro went to the bathroom. Tadashi flipped on the bedroom light and started to look for the bottle. He assumed Hiro threw it on the floor, which he was right. He picked it up and walked down stairs to fill it. He measured more medicine for nausea and he poured more pedilyte in the bottle as well. He shook it well and walked back up stairs. Hiro was waiting for him.   
"Dashi, I'm going back to sleep. And and...." Hiro started, but got embarrassed.   
"Okay lay back down." Tadashi muttered. He grabbed a diaper and taped up Hiro pretty fast. He flipped the light off and turned the tv back on. Hiro put his pj pants back on and was waiting for Tadashi to get back in bed.   
"Tadashi... Pleaseeeeee." Hiro was grabbing for his bottle. Tadashi gave him the bottle and laid down next to him. Looking at his phone he saw some text messages. "Hey babe!" Was from honey at 12. He decided to text her back, he never knew with honey. She was either in bed at 8 or up all night. She responded pretty fast. "I've decided that we should work on our projects over winter break!! But I don't know what I want to do next!" He sighed at the idea of going to the lab everyday.   
(- is for Tadashi text. *is for honey)   
-you really want to work allllllll break? Like ALL break? I thought we would go on a trip.   
*gogo thought it was a good idea.   
-Gogo hates the holidays. Even more of a reason we should all go somewhere.   
*where do you want to travel my flower?   
-it's up to you honey. Anywhere and we shall go, but has to be in the country, you know wasabi won't get on a plane. And Gogo lacks a passport.   
*wasabi won't get on anything with germs. Haha. And maybe somewhere fun?   
-fun? Want to elaborate?  
*you know, just fun for all of us...   
-no, we're planning this trip, where do YOU want to go princess?   
*lets go to the beach... We're all so paleeeee! Have you seen Fred lately?!?   
-he's always as white as a ghost. And we can go to the beach.   
*california? It would be beautiful.   
-let's plan when we want to go. Are we going to stay in hotels or rent an RV?   
*i love hotels, but I also love the idea of wasabi coming. So I guess either an RV or we all sleep in the car.   
\- if we get an RV, Hiro could come too. He would love the beach.   
*this sounds so much fun! I'm so excited now! Oh Tadashi, I'm happy we have ideas like this.   
-me too. We thrive on the unexpected, yet planned ideas!   
*its like five am. I need sleep. I need a better sleep schedule!!! I love you babe.   
-love you too! (Text over)   
Tadashi looked over at Hiro, his pacifier going a million miles an hour looking at the tv.   
"will you rub my back?" He asked through his paci.   
"Yes I'll rub your back." He turned over completely and rubbed his back slowly and hoped it would make me him asleep haha.   
"Tomorrow... Will you spend all day with me?" Hiro asked.   
"Of course buddy, of course. Now are you ready to sleep yet?" Hiro yawned as Tadashi finished speaking. Then in his little tired voice Hiro slipped out something, which Tadashi decided was an accident.   
"Can I wear diapers all day too?" Before falling asleep. Hiro was out like a light and Tadashi stood up researching two things. One was their trip. Two was Hiro. Was what he was doing really normal? As he looked he found out it was. Because he grew up so fast it's normal for regressive tendances and not to worry, which made Tadashi feel better about Hiro. Then the trip. Hiro had to go, he was his little brother and leaving him behind would be deviation to him. Then Tadashi looked up Hiro again. Just some presents... Tadashi found adorable one piece pjs that were animals. He added a kitty and a dinosaur to his shopping cart. Then he looked up something on amazon he never thought he would "diapers". If Hiro would continue to wet so heavy at night then he would surely leak leaving him in the same wet bed stage as he was. He clicked add to cart on a box of thicker ones, but these had cute baby designs. He looked at his little brother, pacifier being sucked in a perfect motion. He checked out and now waiting for delivery within two days.   
"Dashi?" Hiro asked waking up.   
"Yeah bud?"   
"My belly." Tadashi grabbed the waste basket at his small brothers words and held it to him as he began to gag.   
"It's okay Hiro. It's all okay. You're fine." Tadashi tried to comfort as Hiro finished being sick. As Hiro finished he threw his arms around his big brother whimpering and crying lightly.   
"It hurt so bad." Hiro whimpered.   
"But it feels better now. How about you go rinse your mouth out." Tadashi said to the small boy. He got up and washed his mouth.   
"I just want this to be over."   
"It will be really soon. I promise."   
"Rub my back?" He asked.   
"Of course." Tadashi rubbed the small boys back and Hiro found his pacifier and started to suck away. Soon Hiro flipped back around into Tadashi's chest.   
"Do you love me?"  
"I always will. Why wouldn't I?" Tadashi asked shocked.   
"Because I'm annoying."   
"You aren't annoying I pinkie swear." Tadashi answered. The locked pinkies and Hiro smiled. "Go to sleep now. I am so tired." And Tadashi laid his face first into the pillow. Hiro watched as his big brother fell asleep. All he wanted was to make sure he wasn't to annoying to Tadashi. Hiro pulled the blanket up higher and started to get sleepy. His eyes drifted shut pretty soon.   
-8:23 AM-   
Tadashi looked up at the clock.   
"You gotta be kidding me...." Tadashi mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes. He stood up and cracked his back and touched his toes. He looked over at Hiro who was fast asleep yet. Tadashi walked down the steps in his pjs to see aunt cass.   
"Well. How did you guys sleep." She asked waiting for her sarcastic answer.   
"I need a cup of coffee... Like badly." He muttered going for the pot of coffee.   
"I figured. I was baking at 5. I could hear you moving down here."   
"I just want sleep." He touched his face rubbing his temples.   
"You probably aren't going to get it." She laughed as he drank his coffee.   
"I'm laying on the couch. Good night." He said as he finished his coffee and walked over to the couch and plopped down.   
"I'm headed back down stairs. Love you honey." She said walking down the steps. He turned the tv on and started watching it. He grabbed some cereal and started to eat it. Then he heard the little foot prints coming down the steps. Hiro had a blanket wrapped around him and his binky in his mouth. He waved to his brother and walked over to him.  
"How are you feeling kiddo?" Tadashi asked him. Hiro plopped on Tadashi's lap and nuzzled into his shoulder.   
"I'm feeling better." Hiro mumbled.   
"Good."   
"You didn't wake me up." Hiro commented.   
"I figured you wanted to sleep in."   
"Well, yeahhhh. But I don't wanna over sleep." He rubbed his eyes.   
"You're sick."   
"Not that sick."   
"You puked three hours ago. You're still sick." Hiro gave up that argue meant and just laid with his brother.   
"Thanks for taking care of me."   
"Don't mention it. You're my little brother."   
"But I mean you could of just made fun of me."   
"Have I ever made fun of you?"   
"Yes!"   
"Over something like that? Is that better?" Tadashi laughed.   
"No you haven't. I just feel so silly. I mean I just wanna be a grown up."   
"Do you really Hiro?" Tadashi said to him.   
"Yeah. Like you."   
"You're six years almost seven actually years younger than me." Tadashi stated.   
"But I just want to be. Baymax said I could be 18 before I outgrown this! What if I never do!"   
"You will. Speaking of this." Tadashi paused. "Do you need, you knowwwww."   
"Yeah. I do." Hiro muttered looking down.   
"Okay let's head up stairs fast." Tadashi said scooping him up. Hiro laughed and he spun around. Tadashi quickly ran up the steps and hung Hiro over the bed. Hiro dropped down to the bed and had a big smile.   
"Tadashi... Can we play games today?"   
"If you throw one board game were done. We just are. Got it?" He said as he grabbed a diaper.   
"I've only done that like five times." Hiro said matter o factly.   
"Yeah right. You do it every time your losing or get frustrated." He started to change Hiro.   
"Wellllll...." Hiro shrugged. Soon they were back down stairs. Mochi stealing their spot on the couch. Hiro face planted into Mochi and was nuzzling into him.   
"I bet he lovessss that."   
"He better!"   
"Let's pretend he does then."   
"When can I eattttt!" Hiro said over dramatically.   
"You can have one saltine." Tadashi said.   
"I want real food Tadashi."   
"I don't think so. You will throw it up."   
"I promise I won't."   
"You 'promise' I'm sure."   
"Come on!" Hiro gave big puppy eyes. They heard the door handle start to click.   
"Hey baby!" Honey lemon squealed running over to Tadashi jumping on him. He spun her around.   
"Why are you here so early!" He laughed.   
"Couldn't sleep." She smiled at him. Her eyes always sparkled when she looked at him.   
"We couldn't either."   
"I figured we could do something home today!" She said to him and she stood up. Hiro scowled a little, he liked honey but Hiro was sick... It was his day.   
"Of course we can!" Tadashi said back.   
"How you feeling Hiro!" Honey sat next to Hiro and messed his hair up.   
"I hope I don't get sick again. I want to eat real food." He muttered.   
"You'll feel better soon." She hugged him close. Hiro smiled at her now... Happy she always loved him and hugged him so tight no matter what.  
"Do you want pjs or anything?" Tadashi asked. Honey looked like she just got out of bed and put clothes on. Her hair was still messy and glasses I cleaned.   
"I would love pjs. I didn't want to wear mine here!" She giggled. They walked up stairs together as Hiro sat on the couch.   
"You really didn't have to come because Hiro is sick. But I'm happy you came." Tadashi said as they hugged again.   
"I wanted too. You two make me happy!" She said to him. As they released from their hug. They kissed quickly and he walked to his side of the room. Honey noticed something she never had before.... Diapers. Maybe Hiro wasn't feeling good at all, poor thing she thought. Tadashi handed her a set of his pajamas, they were blue and black and she giggled.   
"Thank you dear." She kissed his cheek and walked to the bathroom to change. Tadashi grabbed his comforter and waiting for honey to come out of the bathroom to go down stairs. The door opened and he smiled at her skinny body in his pjs. They draped off her and the tee shirt looked like a dress and the pants were tied the whole way.   
"You look amazing." He said to her. She smiled and went into her drawer on Tadashi's side and got a hair tie. And pulled her hair back. This is how he loved to see her. Overly comfortable without her classic heels and baggy clothes. When her hair was pulled back he could see her cheek bones and loved her smile.   
"thanks." She blushed looking down. They soon walked down the steps.   
"Hey Tadashi I grabbed a glass of water." Hiro said sitting on the couch drinking from a glass. A rare occurrence since early this week. For some reason Tadashi felt a little sad by this... He just thought Hiro looked adorable the way he acted. Hiro was pouting inside too. All he wanted was his bottle or sippy, but honey would find it strange he decided. Soon all three were on the couch together. Honey took hiro's spot on Tadashi's lap. But he decided it was okay... He was 14 anyway. They snuggled as they watched tv. Soon after his glass of water, Hiro had an urge. He needed to pee soon. Or like now. He started to fidget a little, then stopped. There was no reason to... He just went. He figured it was better then to pee then ask to get his diaper off. He leaned on to honey's legs again and just relaxed. Soon he felt honey go pretty limp.   
"Pppsssst. Psssst Tadashi." He whispered.   
"What?" Tadashi asked, looking half asleep.   
"Nevermind...." He said then laying further down.   
"Okay Hiro. I'm going to sleep." Tadashi said laying his head down. Was Tadashi mad? He would be even more mad if he found out he was peeing himself while awake now... Hiro started to get tired. And soon he was asleep too.   
"Hey sleepy head." He heard about an hour later. He was curled around honey lemons legs.   
"Honey?" He whispered.   
"hey sweetie can you get off so I can make some soup for you. You can come with me." Hiro stretched, getting up with honey. Soon he realized there was a wet spot on his pjs. He blushed real deep hoping honey wouldn't notice.   
"What type of soup?" He asked her.   
"What do you want?"   
"Chicken noodle!" He said excitedly.   
"Hey bud..." Honey started, but then paused.   
"What?" He asked. Worriedly looking down.   
"Do you want me to wake up Tadashi?" She smiled at him.   
"No...." He whispered, trying not to cry.   
"Oh come here you big softie." She smiled hugging him close. He looked up at her and smiled... She was so loving. "You do need a change though sweet heart."   
"I know... How did you know?"   
"Well I woke up when you peed the second time.... Because my foot got a little wet. But that's okay. And I will start on the soup."   
"I'll go wake up Tadashi." Hiro said to her. He crawled on his brother. "Dashi. Dashi wake up please."   
"Rawr!" Tadashi said tickling his brother.   
"Dashi!" He squealed.   
"Come here you." He hugged Hiro close.   
"I need changed. I leaked on my pjs."   
"That's fine let's head up stairs." Hiro ran ahead of Tadashi. Making Tadashi decide he was really feeling better. Hiro jumped on the bed and looked up at Tadashi.   
"Honey saw..." He muttered.   
"Honey probably doesn't care."   
"She said to wake you up. Is it that noticeable?"   
"You have wet spots." Tadashi said looking at him. Beginning to change him.   
"Well I knowwww." He muttered. Tadashi wiped him.   
"You have a bad rash.... It wasn't there when I changed you at nine. Well you've had one, but this looks like you've been sitting in a wet diaper for hours..."  
"It was only three...." Hiro muttered.   
"You peed before we fell asleep?"   
"Maybe."   
"I don't want to deal with this Hiro. Grow up a little. You are wearing your underwear." Tadashi flew a pair at him. Hiro wanted to cry as he got dressed. Tadashi realized and laid on the bed and pulled him close. "I love you buddy. I really do. I promise."   
"Then don't get mad!" He had such a pouty face.   
"Come here. Bro you can't keep doing this. You're feeling better. Only diapers when you need them. Okay?" Hiro shook his head up and down and Tadashi held him.   
"Okay. Sorry." Hiro muttered.   
"See it's all okay! You just need them for sleep buddy. I shouldn't of changed you into a diaper until we got tired." Tadashi said pushing back his hair.   
"Can I still have my sippy cup?"   
"Yes. You can."   
"That's okay? Can I have my paci too?"   
"Yeah that's so you won't get sick!"   
"Okay I want food." Hiro got up and ran down the steps.


	4. We have a secret surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepping for vacation is always fun!!

"Hey Hiro! All better?" Honey said as she saw him come down the steps.   
"Yeah. Thanks honey."   
"You ready for some yummy soup yet????" She asked with a smile. Hiro nodded to her viciously. She ladled out some soup in a small bowl for Hiro and gave it to him. He sat at the table as Tadashi walked down the steps, feeling bad for his actions earlier. Tadashi smiled how hiro's small feet still couldn't touch the floor. Tadashi kissed his head and Hiro looked up.   
"Love you little bro." He whispered in his ear. "Love you honey." He kissed her with a big smiled.   
"I love you too. Ready for some soup?"   
"I'll take some soup. Thanks." Tadashi smiled. As they sat and ate Hiro kept looking down with big eyes. Tadashi looked down sad as well. He was mean and shouldn't of been. Soon as Hiro ate he started to get full. He was done before he even finished half of his soup.   
"It was really good honey! Just I'm full...." He said to her.   
"Oh Hiro I would never be mad. You're sick! Now there is a glass of water on the counter if you don't mind drinking it.... To keep your fluids up." Honey said smiling.   
"Okay..." Hiro said. Almost upset it wasn't his sippy. He stood and drank it.   
"So honey... I was thinking.. You never said where in California we could go. I mean we live here! We should do something fun and memorable..." Tadashi started.   
"Okay and your idea is?"   
"Hiro go upstairs okay it's a surprise for you later." Hiro pouted at Tadashi and went upstairs.   
"Okay okay the surprise is?" Honey said   
"Disney land!" Tadashi said quietly and excitedly.   
"Oh my...." Honey said with a smile.   
"It would be amazing don't you think??!!" Tadashi said with a huge dorky smile.   
"It would! But when would we leave? Have you texted anyone?" Honey squealed pulling her phone out.   
"Let's leave soon! We can tomorrow!" He said with a huge smile.   
"Oh my gosh! We can rent like a 15 passenger van! Then we can pack everything! Let's go! I'm calling Gogo she's always ready to go!" Honey squealed. Going outside of he kitchen. Tadashi grabbed his phone and called wasabi.   
Soon everyone was on board.... And they booked the tickets and one suite. Eight days in Disney land! Honey squealed looking Tadashi.   
"I have to go pack! Oh my gosh I'll be back in about two hours!" She hugged him tight and kissed him fast. She would always swing him off his feet. He than ran upstairs. Hiro had fallen asleep.... He shook him awake.   
"Hey buddy."   
"Dashi." Hiro smiled up at him.   
"Hey bud, can you forgive me for today?"   
"Yeah... I said it was fine earlier."   
"Good, now go potty and then we can get you back in a diaper, we're going somewhere fun for a week!"   
"I thought I wasn't suppose to wet during the day?"   
"But it's fine. I was just harsh. Come here buddy!" Tadashi picked him up and Hiro nuzzled into his shoulder. Tadashi was rubbing his back in little circles. "I love you so much buddy. So so much." Tadashi said lovingly.   
"I love you so much too..." Hiro mumbled not wanting to let go.   
"Okay... Go potty. Get off." Tadashi giggled hanging him over the bed. Hiro did and ran off into their shared bathroom. Tadashi grabbed some changing supplies off the night stand and then logged on to the computer. Thanks to rushed shipping, hiro's new diapers would be here within the next hour. He shut the laptop and grabbed a suit case from their closet and started folding his clothes. Soon Hiro emerged.   
"so where are we going?" Hiro asked laying down on his back.   
"That my friend is a surprise." Tadashi said placing his diaper under him and taping it up.   
"But what should I pack?"   
"That is up to me. I guess you could help though." Tadashi smiled at Hiro.   
"Can I bring lots of pjs?" Hiro asked as Tadashi pulled his pjs up.   
"I mean I guess you can." Tadashi muttered. Picking up hiro's bottle off the floor and his binky. He walked away and washed them. He then started packing for Hiro.   
"Can I play with Legos?" Hiro asked looking down at them.   
"Go ahead and play Legos. I'll pack for you." Hiro smiled sitting down and playing. He kept looking up at Tadashi who was packing sorts and tee shirts. Tadashi packed his normal clothes and picked out cute clothes for Hiro. Hiro pouted a bit, bright colors with super heroes on them. Hiro noticed something else... Only three pairs of his underwear ended up in the suit case. Tadashi packed plenty. And Hiro was sucking on his fingers smiling.   
"You look so silly. You'll get sick. Open up, here's your pacifier." Tadashi pushed it in his mouth. Then Tadashi walked over to the bathroom and started packing toiletries. Tooth brushes and things like that. "Pack your fun stuff. Okay bud? We have an eight hour drive with the scenic route." Tadashi said and Hiro grabbed his back pack. Put in video games and his phone and chargers. He got some Legos in a box and packed them.   
"I wanna color." Hiro said to Tadashi.   
"I don't have time to look for that Hiro."   
"Tadashiiiii!"   
"Bud, it's easier to buy new with your side of the room so bad."   
"Fine." Hiro said. He packed his new blankie and his favorite comforter. Then he grabbed beary.... His favorite friend. Hiro was in baggy pj pants and Tadashi picked him up and hung him over his shoulder.   
"Do you wanna go to the store quick?"   
"For what?"   
"Some stuff and a coloring book." Tadashi said. The temptation of the coloring book did it in. They ran down the steps and they got in aunt cass's truck to drive to the local super center. Hiro climbed into the cart and sat. Tadashi walked down the baby section first, which didn't bother him. He picked up a set of two more pacifiers, and two more sippy cups. He liked them because one of nemo and the other was robots.   
"Before we go you have to promise me something."   
"What Dashi?" Hiro asked.   
"Can you hold it all day? Or I guess , a better question is: will you know you have to go and it won't be sudden?" Hiro went silent looking down...   
"No.... Why?"   
"Well where we're going lines are a problem. So I have a question for you."   
"Yes?" Hiro was constantly looking down.   
"Do you want a pack of pull ups? Or do you just want to wear a diaper?"   
"Can I..."   
"Can you what Hiro? I don't really care no matter what."   
"Diaper over a pull up...."   
"Okay that's fine. Ready for a coloring book and crayons?" Tadashi said with a smile. Happy he just bought that big pack of diapers. They strolled to the coloring books. He picked out a penguin one and all the Penguins were wearing sweaters and such. Tadashi grabbed the biggest pack of crayons they had.   
"Can I get a game book?"   
"Yes you can Hiro. Something to keep that big brain of yours occupied." Hiro smiled as he got one and they started to check out.  
"Hiro we have to talk about something..."  
"What Dashi."   
"You aren't big enough yet technically to ride with out a car seat... And we're renting a car... Can you please wear a seat? I have yours yet."   
"Do I have to wear all those straps?"   
"Yes..."   
"Ugh... Dashi I'm big enough."   
"You aren't Hiro. And that's fine." Tadashi said.   
"Fine..." He mumbled accepting. Tadashi smiled. Hiro grabbed a pack of gummy bears and put them on the belt.   
"Grab 4." Tadashi said. Hiro had big eyes smiling at him putting them on.   
"So who are we going with?" Hiro asked... Assuming the gang, but unsure.   
"The gang." This made Hiro nervous... He couldn't have a sippy or anything with them there.... They aren't just honey.   
"Oh okay." Hiro said looking down.   
"It'll be fine Hiro. They love you just like honey does."  
"Promise?" Hiro asked as they got in the truck.   
"Pinkie promise." Tadashi answered. The ride home was silent. When they pulled in aunt cass greeted them.   
"Hey kiddos!" She said hugging them both tight.   
"Hey aunt cass! We're going a trip!" Hiro said with a tooth gapped smile.   
"Oh are you now?" Aunt cass smiled and winked at Tadashi. He had texted her earlier and honey had told her.   
"I'm so excited!" Hiro said hugging her.  
"Love you buddy. You better hurry up though. The gang will be here soon. I'm making coffee for to go cups and I have two thermoses already filled. You know how Gogo drinks her coffee." She laughed. Hugging Hiro one more time. He then ran up the steps. "Oh Tadashi you got a package. It's upstairs. I'm assuming it's for Hiro." She said to him.   
"It is. I'm happy they came. I'll go bring our bags down. Is honey up there?" He asked her.   
"Yes she is haha." She laughed at Tadashi. "I bet she's drinking all the tea."   
"That is a bet I do not want to make." Tadashi laughed hugging her one last time. He heard them the closer he got to the door.   
"I got a coloring book! And a puzzle book for our trip! See!" Hiro was showing her.  
"Can I color with you on the way there?" She asked. Tadashi came in and saw Hiro on honeys lap and he was showing her everything. He waved to her and she blew him a kiss and he walked up stairs to get luggage. He grabbed a backpack.... He put hiro's first penguin pacifier in the bag instead. Along with baby powder and wipes. He grabbed a sippy and put it in there too. He packed Hiro another stuffed animal and put some more diapers in the bag. He had to get Hiro in a thicker diaper before their trip. He packed a few more pairs of shorts and pjs for him. He went back down stairs carrying the backpack and two suit cases.   
"Hiro go get your fun stuff bag okay? I'll meet you up stairs." Hiro pouted and ran up the steps. Tadashi went to the closet and grabbed his car seat out and put it down.   
"He's really excited even though he doesn't know yet." Honey said with a big smile.   
"He is. I even let him get four packs of gummy bears." Tadashi laughed. Finding hiro's back seat flip top. It was soft yet hard to color on and it hung off the back of the seat. Inside he packed a pack of 124 colored pencils and a couple more complex coloring books for him.   
"I hope he has lots of fun." She said with a smile.   
"Oh he will. We have never been there. He will freak." Tadashi said as he walked over to the box and opening it up.   
"What is it?" Honey asked.   
"New diapers." He said picking one up. Honey smiled at the babyish prints of animals.   
"He will love those too. They look... Thicker." She said.   
"They are. I'm hoping he won't leak anymore at night with them." Tadashi said jogging up the steps to find Hiro. He stuck the diaper in a huge side pocket and was swinging Hiro around. He laughed loud looking at his brother. "Can we make a deal?" Tadashi asked.   
"Sure why not." Tadashi was just holding Hiro now. His little itty bitty feet behind Tadashi's back.   
"Can you wear a bigger diaper for me bud?" He asked him.   
"Won't it fall off?" Hiro asked confused.   
"No buddy like thicker. So you can go to the bathroom a couple times." Tadashi said.   
"Won't people realize?" Hiro asked.   
"No no. It's just for like the car trip and for bed time." He told Hiro.   
"Okay then sure...." Hiro said as Tadashi laid him down. Tadashi pulled his pants off quickly and undid the tapes. He ignored the fact he was wet and just kept going. He pulled the new diaper out and slid it under. As he taped, he smiled and couldn't help it. Hiro's legs were just a little far apart from the thickness. And being plastic covered for extra coverage made it even cuter. He couldn't close his legs the whole way. Tadashi helped him pull his pj pants up and smiled at him.   
"See all good buddy. Now the trip won't be so hard." He said to Hiro.   
"It's thick. How do I walk?" Hiro asked. He secretly enjoyed the thickness and the comfort it was much more comfortable than his regular diaper.   
"Just try." Tadashi said. Hiro walked a little pigeon toed, and waddled a bit. "See you can walk!" Tadashi said.  
"Yeah I can. When are we going nowwwww!?" Hiro asked impatiently. He picked up his toy bag and put it on and scurried down the steps back to honey. She giggled when she saw him a little.   
"Better?"   
"Yeah better. Can we watch cartoons?" Hiro asked her.   
"Yes we can, but did Tadashi pack you a DVD player for the trip?!" She asked handing him the remote and walking to Tadashi as he came down the steps.   
"What's up cutie?" Tadashi asked her. "Did we bring a DVD player for Hiro?" She asked concerned.   
"I just have to grab DVDs. The van had to separate DVD players and it comes with the head phones." Tadashi said.   
"Oh good. Then Fred can also be occupied." She smiled at Tadashi.   
"It's going to work out great!" Together they walked into the closet where the DVDs were kept. Tadashi grabbed nemo and wreck it Ralph. Honey grabbed some older princess movies. They had a goal. They wouldn't tell him where they were going but they were going to give hints! And Disney movies was a great way. Then they washed the sippy cups out and filled the four. Two with chocolate milk. One with water. And the other with juice. They had a cooler already, like a big cooler, and had a case of water in there, they packed his sippy cups and packed some juice boxes to refill. Then they packed the snacks together.   
"Why didn't we buy chips!" Honey asked.   
"Fred... Fred definitely has that part covered." Tadashi laughed.   
"I bet Gogo has pop tarts." Honey giggled, her classic meal for on the go.   
"Wasabi has." Tadashi started, but both him and honey finished it together, "pretzels." And they giggled and kissed. They packed fruit snack and some cheese sticks. Some fruit and other things. Honey grabbed her cute to go coffee cup she left at their house, it had kittens on it. And then they started to take everything down stairs. Hiro was bouncing up and down with aunt cass. She gave him a doughnut. He ate it and kept talking to her. Honey had two suit cases for herself... And then a shoe bag.   
"Soooo you need all that honey?" Gogo popped her gum as she entered.   
"Gogo!" Honey squealed hugging her. Gogo had a duffle bag. A pretty big duffle bag. But she would wear the same shoes daily.   
"Hey honey." She said back. Wasabi came in all neat and tidy. He was rolling his hard suit case that had his name tag on it.   
"Where is Fred? We said eight o clock sharp!" Wasabi said, fretting over Fred renting the van. It slipped from Hiro how late it was. It was 8 at night. About eight thirty the chatter died down in the cafe. Aunt cass looked beat, and was just stating to see her nephews before they left. Hiro started to look sleepy. Probably from the lack of sleep during the stomach flu. Then Fred pulled in. It was a maroon van, you were able to tell it was big and Fred had a huge smile.   
"I swear if he only brought another shirt..." Wasabi started.   
"Calm down. I told him to pack more than that." Gogo said.   
"We are stopping at a Walmart or whatever on the way there to get him clothes if he didn't pack enough." Wasabi said. Tadashi grabbed hiro's seat and put it on his shoulder and walked out to the van, opened the door and started to secure his seat. Wasabi came out to talk to him he did.   
"Safety first. I think it's a good idea." Wasabi said to him.   
"It is. I don't want him to get hurt."   
"Who's driving first did we figure that out yet?"   
"Probably Gogo. So some of us can sleep and at midnight we switch. Me and honey were up a lot of the night. So we can go at mid night after we sleep."   
"Can we both agree Fred doesn't drive until we come home? He's a speed demon when he's excited." Wasabi commented.   
"Yeah that's fine." They walked back in together and Tadashi grabbed a few bags and hiro's set up for the back seat. Wasabi grabbed his bag and another one of honeys.   
"That's a nifty thing. Where did you guys get it?" Wasabi asked.   
"A long time ago at a toy store. It is a life saver." Tadashi said finishing it up on the front seat.   
"We forgot pillows!" Honey exclaimed. Bringing a ton of pillows out. Maybe 9. She placed them all over the car and in the long back seat where they would sleep together.   
"Don't forget blankets!" Fred said to them. Aunt cass brought down some folded blankets for everyone and smiled at them. Soon it was 9:30 and they were finally ready to be on the road.   
"Bye aunt cass." Tadashi said hugging her. She handed him his cup of coffee. Gogo had already sucked down about three and had to pee twice. Then Hiro hugged his aunt cass. She kissed the top of his head.   
"Love you little guy. Be good." She said to him. He had his beary and comforter and blankie in his arms.   
"I love you too. Miss you!" Hiro said. Tadashi got Hiro strapped in and tucked him all up and he had beary.   
"Do you want a sippy Hiro?" Tadashi asked him.   
"No... I'm good."   
"Kiddo you haven't drank anything all night. Come on just one. You can have chocolate milk or juice even." Tadashi tempted him.   
"Chocolate milk." Hiro said then nuzzling into beary. Tadashi grabbed one quickly and gave it to him. As they pulled out Tadashi and honey were snuggled in the back and Fred was lounging watching a movie. Wasabi was in the front seat with Gogo and Gogo was well ready to go.   
"Do you wanna watch a movie Hiro?" Wasabi said to Hiro about 10 minutes in. His brother and honey already asleep.   
"Sure. What can I watch?" He asked wasabi.   
"How about nemo?" Wasabi offered. Hiro shook his head yes and wasabi handed back the head phones. And put it in. As he was watching it his eye lids kept getting droopy. He finished his milk and was just snuggling his beary, but he was all nice and warm under the blanket Tadashi tucked him in under. Soon he was asleep.


	5. Disney time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro goes to Disney with the group for their winter vacation. First day there

Hiro was startled awake a bit when they stopped to trade drivers. They were at a gas station. Hiro stretched.   
"Hey bud. Can I sit by you?" Gogo asked after grabbing a snack from the gas station.   
"Yes you can." Hiro said to Gogo.   
"Is you cup empty?" Gogo asked looking down trying not to be awkward.   
"Yeah, but I'm good. I'm still sleepy. What time is it?"   
"It's about one am. Do you need Tadashi or anything before you go back to sleep?" Gogo said quickly stumbling over her own words. Hiro squished around some. He was pretty wet.   
"Yeah where is he?"   
"Inside. Here let me unbuckle you." She undid the top strap then the bottom click. He stood up and stretched. His blankie and beary falling. He got out of the van and looked around. Wasabi was still passed out against the window in the front seat, drool coming down his face a little. Then he saw honey.   
"Hiro!" Her voice called smiling at him.   
"Hey honey!" He chimed in to her.   
"How ya feeling kiddo?" Honey asked him. "Hungry at all? Want a new sippy? Anything?"   
"No I'm good honey. Maybe water in the car again. But where is Tadashi?"   
"He's inside. He's getting coffee and a coffee flavored ice cream cone." Honey smiled at him.   
"I'm going to go get him." Hiro said waving bye and running to find his brother. He found him. He saw Tadashi and had a big smile on his face.   
"Hiro?" Tadashi asked walking over to him.   
"Hi!" He had a huge smile.   
"Hey Hiro. What's wrong? Tadashi picked him up.   
"Can you change me before we leave?"   
"Yeah I can. Come on to the bathroom." Hiro then noticed a backpack on his back and followed him. Waddling more now that his diaper was wet. They got to the bathroom and they went into the big stall together. Hiro was laid down on the changing table and Hiro could remember being maybe six and Tadashi coming in with him. He always remembered things like that. He looked up at Tadashi, he was 20.... Shouldn't he be moving on than living with his little brother. But Hiro hoped he had him forever. Soon he was changed.   
"Do you feel better?" Tadashi asked.   
"Yes.... Dashi, do you think I'm a baby?" Hiro asked.   
"No I do not. I never will. I love you little guy. Now let's get you back to the car. So we can go on with our trip." Tadashi said helping him down. They washed their hands and Hiro stretched looked at Tadashi.   
"Dashi. I love you. Can I be up now though?" Hiro asked grabbing at Tadashi's shirt some.   
"Kiddo I have to go buy stuff. Let's just get go go the car." Tadashi said smiling gently toward him. They walked out and Hiro waddled behind him. By the time they got to the car Gogo was passed out. Completely, and wasabi was waking up from honey poking him. Hiro climbed in the back and yawned. Tadashi buckled him up and tucked him in again. He gave Hiro some water and handed him beary.   
"We will put the shaders up so you don't wake up until morning sleepy guy." Tadashi said kissing his forehead.   
"Thanks Dashi. Love you."   
"I love you too. Now go to sleep." Tadashi said closing the door. Hiro saw wasabi get up.... But soon it was just sleep time for Hiro. 

"Hey buddy." Honey said gently to Hiro waking him up.   
"Mmmmmmmm." Hiro stretched looking at her.   
"Do you wanna get dressed? And ready for the day?" Honey asked. Hiro nodded.   
"What time is it?" Hiro mumbled.   
"It's nine am. We're about an hour and a half away." Honey whispered. She undid his belts and ushered him out.   
"I thought we would be there by now." Hiro slipped his fingers in his mouth.   
"So did we. But there was an accident and we waited for almost 3 hours." Honey informed him.   
"Oh okay."   
"Your brother is in the gas station waiting for you okay bud? I'll get you some breakfast and chocolate milk." Honey said as Hiro walked inside.   
Gogo walked up to honey then, her eyes baggy.   
"I can't wait to actually sleep." Gogo muttered.   
"I told you to lay in the back." Honey said back.  
"Hey hand me a pop tart hon." Gogo said. Whenever she got exaushted she called honey hon as a shortened form. Honey handed her a pop tart and she walked back in the van.   
"Fred move your stupid legs!" Gogo muttered moving him.   
"Someone didn't sleep good." Fred said to her. Wasabi was passed out on the back seat already. He was sitting up. Gogo threw her pillow on his lap and laid down. It made wasabi wake up a little and he watched her close her eyes almost instantly. He grabbed a blanket and covered her up. They tried to be quiet as they waited for Hiro and Tadashi. Honey placed hiro's milk in his cup holder and placed dry cereal next to his seat. Honey could hear Tadashi's voice soon. She got a smile and walked up to him hugging him close. They kissed quickly as Hiro made a fake gagging sound.   
"Okay kiddo let's get you buckled." Tadashi said putting Hiro in his seat. Hiro was a little uncomfortable looking and honey decided it was because of the pull up they ended up buying at a Walmart in the middle of the night. It would get cold if he started to wet. Tadashi hoped it would kick him out of his phase he was going through. He loved his little brother, but he really wanted him to go to college in the next year. He had to kick this wetting thing he had going on. Tadashi climbed in the car, and started to drive again. Honey kept glancing back at Hiro watching his movie and drinking his milk. She smiled as she saw Gogo passed out and wasabi now up and him trying to to move as she snuggled into his stomach. Fred was drooling and his chips were everywhere.   
"This is the best family I could ever ask for." Honey said as she looked at Tadashi with a smile.   
"We're family now?" He started to laugh.   
"No. No we aren't. I love you. But I mean I could live with all of you and never get bored." She giggled looking out of the window. Tadashi smiled, little did she know he was going to propose to her at Disney world. They had been dating for four years now. Since they were both sixteen. And infront of the castle they were going to blind fold her and put a bride pair of Mickey Mouse ears on her. And they would uncover her eyes and Tadashi would be there on one knee. Within the next hour they got lucky and no more accidents and were able to get there pretty fast.   
"Okay Hiro. We need to play the guessing game!" Honey squealed with excitement.   
"Okay." Hiro said swinging his feet. "Is it the beach?" Hiro asked.   
"Noooooo." Honey had a massive smile on her face.   
"LA?" Hiro said again.   
"Nope! If you don't get it this time I'm going to tell you!" She shouted a bit in excitement.   
"Honey I have no idea where we even are." He muttered.   
"WE ARE GOING TO DISNEY LAND!!!!" honey screamed very loud. Startling Gogo awake.   
"Yezus." She said pushing up off of wasabi.   
"ARE WE THERE!!!" Fred yelled back. Suddenly awake.   
"DISNEY!!!!" Hiro's voice was loud and excited. Tadashi laughed listening to them as they made the turn. Hiro was so excited. Gogo ran her fingers through her hair.   
"Why must we yell?" Gogo accidentally hit wasabi as she stretched.  
"I'm so excited!" Honey squealed. Hiro was smiling really big looking at everyone. Tadashi pulled off on to the exit and the chatter of excitement was up and coming. They pulled into the gate and the squeals continued. Hiro was drinking his water and looking out the window. He understood why honey made him wear an awesome toy story shirt now. He kept swinging his feet looking all around. Fred was so excited and wasabi was smiling at Gogo as she tried to get ready in the car... She had to be ready to go. Honey was trying to apply more mascara to her already big eyes. Soon they pulled in to their hotel. It was the art of animation... Plus it was a suite of nemo Tadashi was telling him about it. Hiro kept looking around at everything, trying to take it all in. Hiro didn't really like his pull up, but he wasn't going to tell Tadashi that. Tadashi just hoped because of the sudden urges Hiro wouldn't have an accident. Hiro thought they felt funny. They were worse than his diapers for sure, but yet he thought maybe his boxers back would be nice. Hiro watched as honey lemon was talking with her hands with excitement. He toned everyone out and just thought of the busy day ahead of him. He soon felt the van stop and he got a big smile.   
"Hey bud." Tadashi said unbuckling him.   
"Hi Dashi." Hiro said getting out looking at his brother.   
"You excited?" Tadashi asked heading Hiro his backpack.   
"You have no idea." Hiro looked around and saw how big the area was. Honey was getting out of the car, she had to put her heels back on. As she got out she held her hand out to him. He took it for comfort as she slung her bag over her shoulder.   
"Hey kiddo, me and you have to go do something special while they unpack the car." Honey said to his ear. Hiro smiled and walked with honey.   
"So honey what are we doing special?" Hiro asked as they were in the lobby. The hotel was huge and the actual rooms weren't even attached. He held a little tighter to her hand and she smiled down.   
"I'm going to buy you an autograph book and a pen, and you can pick out a stuffed animal. So it's your first things at Disney!" Honey squealed. They walked to the gift shop together and Hiro spotted a nemo stuffed animal. He choose that animal out of the wall of stuffed animals. And then he picked out a Lilo and stitch autograph book with a pen. He smiled at honey as she swiped the card. It was about 11 am.   
"Hey Hiro." Tadashi said as Hiro ran over to him to show him nemo.   
"He's perfect for you little guy." Tadashi said him.   
"I love it." Hiro said as Tadashi smoothed his hair out.   
"Honey you get a bag limit next time!" Gogo shouted dragging in honeys last bags. Hiro laughed and he handed nemo to Tadashi to go run off with Fred who was calling him over to climb on a statue.   
"You have to be the best brother ever." Wasabi said looking at Tadashi.   
"I try." Tadashi said laughing as they checked in.   
"So are we eating lunch or are we going to eat lunch? I kinda just want a sanwhich." Gogo said to Tadashi as she started to grab honeys bags.   
"Sandwiches sound good. Just simple ones. We need to get Hiro something to make him stand out." Tadashi said as they started to lug bags. Honey carried her purse over her shoulder and one of her rolling suit cases. Fred and Hiro were racing each other back. Once the group was back together they ventured to their room. Hiro had his backpack on and he was dragging his blankets. Tadashi had suit cases galore as did the others.   
"Okay which park should we go to first?" 

\---(okay sorry everybody!!!! It's going to be Disney world stuff because I've never been to Disney land and I've been to Disney world like 6 times 


	6. Disney! It didn't post the whole chapter :(

Hiro was startled awake a bit when they stopped to trade drivers. They were at a gas station. Hiro stretched.   
"Hey bud. Can I sit by you?" Gogo asked after grabbing a snack from the gas station.   
"Yes you can." Hiro said to Gogo.   
"Is you cup empty?" Gogo asked looking down trying not to be awkward.   
"Yeah, but I'm good. I'm still sleepy. What time is it?"   
"It's about one am. Do you need Tadashi or anything before you go back to sleep?" Gogo said quickly stumbling over her own words. Hiro squished around some. He was pretty wet.   
"Yeah where is he?"   
"Inside. Here let me unbuckle you." She undid the top strap then the bottom click. He stood up and stretched. His blankie and beary falling. He got out of the van and looked around. Wasabi was still passed out against the window in the front seat, drool coming down his face a little. Then he saw honey.   
"Hiro!" Her voice called smiling at him.   
"Hey honey!" He chimed in to her.   
"How ya feeling kiddo?" Honey asked him. "Hungry at all? Want a new sippy? Anything?"   
"No I'm good honey. Maybe water in the car again. But where is Tadashi?"   
"He's inside. He's getting coffee and a coffee flavored ice cream cone." Honey smiled at him.   
"I'm going to go get him." Hiro said waving bye and running to find his brother. He found him. He saw Tadashi and had a big smile on his face.   
"Hiro?" Tadashi asked walking over to him.   
"Hi!" He had a huge smile.   
"Hey Hiro. What's wrong? Tadashi picked him up.   
"Can you change me before we leave?"   
"Yeah I can. Come on to the bathroom." Hiro then noticed a backpack on his back and followed him. Waddling more now that his diaper was wet. They got to the bathroom and they went into the big stall together. Hiro was laid down on the changing table and Hiro could remember being maybe six and Tadashi coming in with him. He always remembered things like that. He looked up at Tadashi, he was 20.... Shouldn't he be moving on than living with his little brother. But Hiro hoped he had him forever. Soon he was changed.   
"Do you feel better?" Tadashi asked.   
"Yes.... Dashi, do you think I'm a baby?" Hiro asked.   
"No I do not. I never will. I love you little guy. Now let's get you back to the car. So we can go on with our trip." Tadashi said helping him down. They washed their hands and Hiro stretched looked at Tadashi.   
"Dashi. I love you. Can I be up now though?" Hiro asked grabbing at Tadashi's shirt some.   
"Kiddo I have to go buy stuff. Let's just get go go the car." Tadashi said smiling gently toward him. They walked out and Hiro waddled behind him. By the time they got to the car Gogo was passed out. Completely, and wasabi was waking up from honey poking him. Hiro climbed in the back and yawned. Tadashi buckled him up and tucked him in again. He gave Hiro some water and handed him beary.   
"We will put the shaders up so you don't wake up until morning sleepy guy." Tadashi said kissing his forehead.   
"Thanks Dashi. Love you."   
"I love you too. Now go to sleep." Tadashi said closing the door. Hiro saw wasabi get up.... But soon it was just sleep time for Hiro. 

"Hey buddy." Honey said gently to Hiro waking him up.   
"Mmmmmmmm." Hiro stretched looking at her.   
"Do you wanna get dressed? And ready for the day?" Honey asked. Hiro nodded.   
"What time is it?" Hiro mumbled.   
"It's nine am. We're about an hour and a half away." Honey whispered. She undid his belts and ushered him out.   
"I thought we would be there by now." Hiro slipped his fingers in his mouth.   
"So did we. But there was an accident and we waited for almost 3 hours." Honey informed him.   
"Oh okay."   
"Your brother is in the gas station waiting for you okay bud? I'll get you some breakfast and chocolate milk." Honey said as Hiro walked inside.   
Gogo walked up to honey then, her eyes baggy.   
"I can't wait to actually sleep." Gogo muttered.   
"I told you to lay in the back." Honey said back.  
"Hey hand me a pop tart hon." Gogo said. Whenever she got exaushted she called honey hon as a shortened form. Honey handed her a pop tart and she walked back in the van.   
"Fred move your stupid legs!" Gogo muttered moving him.   
"Someone didn't sleep good." Fred said to her. Wasabi was passed out on the back seat already. He was sitting up. Gogo threw her pillow on his lap and laid down. It made wasabi wake up a little and he watched her close her eyes almost instantly. He grabbed a blanket and covered her up. They tried to be quiet as they waited for Hiro and Tadashi. Honey placed hiro's milk in his cup holder and placed dry cereal next to his seat. Honey could hear Tadashi's voice soon. She got a smile and walked up to him hugging him close. They kissed quickly as Hiro made a fake gagging sound.   
"Okay kiddo let's get you buckled." Tadashi said putting Hiro in his seat. Hiro was a little uncomfortable looking and honey decided it was because of the pull up they ended up buying at a Walmart in the middle of the night. It would get cold if he started to wet. Tadashi hoped it would kick him out of his phase he was going through. He loved his little brother, but he really wanted him to go to college in the next year. He had to kick this wetting thing he had going on. Tadashi climbed in the car, and started to drive again. Honey kept glancing back at Hiro watching his movie and drinking his milk. She smiled as she saw Gogo passed out and wasabi now up and him trying to to move as she snuggled into his stomach. Fred was drooling and his chips were everywhere.   
"This is the best family I could ever ask for." Honey said as she looked at Tadashi with a smile.   
"We're family now?" He started to laugh.   
"No. No we aren't. I love you. But I mean I could live with all of you and never get bored." She giggled looking out of the window. Tadashi smiled, little did she know he was going to propose to her at Disney world. They had been dating for four years now. Since they were both sixteen. And infront of the castle they were going to blind fold her and put a bride pair of Mickey Mouse ears on her. And they would uncover her eyes and Tadashi would be there on one knee. Within the next hour they got lucky and no more accidents and were able to get there pretty fast.   
"Okay Hiro. We need to play the guessing game!" Honey squealed with excitement.   
"Okay." Hiro said swinging his feet. "Is it the beach?" Hiro asked.   
"Noooooo." Honey had a massive smile on her face.   
"LA?" Hiro said again.   
"Nope! If you don't get it this time I'm going to tell you!" She shouted a bit in excitement.   
"Honey I have no idea where we even are." He muttered.   
"WE ARE GOING TO DISNEY LAND!!!!" honey screamed very loud. Startling Gogo awake.   
"Yezus." She said pushing up off of wasabi.   
"ARE WE THERE!!!" Fred yelled back. Suddenly awake.   
"DISNEY!!!!" Hiro's voice was loud and excited. Tadashi laughed listening to them as they made the turn. Hiro was so excited. Gogo ran her fingers through her hair.   
"Why must we yell?" Gogo accidentally hit wasabi as she stretched.  
"I'm so excited!" Honey squealed. Hiro was smiling really big looking at everyone. Tadashi pulled off on to the exit and the chatter of excitement was up and coming. They pulled into the gate and the squeals continued. Hiro was drinking his water and looking out the window. He understood why honey made him wear an awesome toy story shirt now. He kept swinging his feet looking all around. Fred was so excited and wasabi was smiling at Gogo as she tried to get ready in the car... She had to be ready to go. Honey was trying to apply more mascara to her already big eyes. Soon they pulled in to their hotel. It was the art of animation... Plus it was a suite of nemo Tadashi was telling him about it. Hiro kept looking around at everything, trying to take it all in. Hiro didn't really like his pull up, but he wasn't going to tell Tadashi that. Tadashi just hoped because of the sudden urges Hiro wouldn't have an accident. Hiro thought they felt funny. They were worse than his diapers for sure, but yet he thought maybe his boxers back would be nice. Hiro watched as honey lemon was talking with her hands with excitement. He toned everyone out and just thought of the busy day ahead of him. He soon felt the van stop and he got a big smile.   
"Hey bud." Tadashi said unbuckling him.   
"Hi Dashi." Hiro said getting out looking at his brother.   
"You excited?" Tadashi asked heading Hiro his backpack.   
"You have no idea." Hiro looked around and saw how big the area was. Honey was getting out of the car, she had to put her heels back on. As she got out she held her hand out to him. He took it for comfort as she slung her bag over her shoulder.   
"Hey kiddo, me and you have to go do something special while they unpack the car." Honey said to his ear. Hiro smiled and walked with honey.   
"So honey what are we doing special?" Hiro asked as they were in the lobby. The hotel was huge and the actual rooms weren't even attached. He held a little tighter to her hand and she smiled down.   
"I'm going to buy you an autograph book and a pen, and you can pick out a stuffed animal. So it's your first things at Disney!" Honey squealed. They walked to the gift shop together and Hiro spotted a nemo stuffed animal. He choose that animal out of the wall of stuffed animals. And then he picked out a Lilo and stitch autograph book with a pen. He smiled at honey as she swiped the card. It was about 11 am.   
"Hey Hiro." Tadashi said as Hiro ran over to him to show him nemo.   
"He's perfect for you little guy." Tadashi said him.   
"I love it." Hiro said as Tadashi smoothed his hair out.   
"Honey you get a bag limit next time!" Gogo shouted dragging in honeys last bags. Hiro laughed and he handed nemo to Tadashi to go run off with Fred who was calling him over to climb on a statue.   
"You have to be the best brother ever." Wasabi said looking at Tadashi.   
"I try." Tadashi said laughing as they checked in.   
"So are we eating lunch or are we going to eat lunch? I kinda just want a sanwhich." Gogo said to Tadashi as she started to grab honeys bags.   
"Sandwiches sound good. Just simple ones. We need to get Hiro something to make him stand out." Tadashi said as they started to lug bags. Honey carried her purse over her shoulder and one of her rolling suit cases. Fred and Hiro were racing each other back. Once the group was back together they ventured to their room. Hiro had his backpack on and he was dragging his blankets. Tadashi had suit cases galore as did the others.   
"Okay which park should we go to first?" 

\---(okay sorry everybody!!!! It's going to be Disney world stuff because I've never been to Disney land and I've been to Disney world like 6 times )---

"We could go to magic kingdom!" Fred said. "No no no! Or wait! GM studios!!! Omg we could go see Star Wars and everything!" Fred said with excitement.   
"We have dinner reservations in the magic kingdom tonight. So we could go meet the characters today!" Tadashi offered.   
"Oh the princesses!!!!" Honey squealed and twirled around in a circle.   
"Yay. The princesses." Gogo muttered looking at her.   
"Oh Gogo you use to love princesses when you were little! Your mother told me so!" Honey said to her.   
"Hiro, you walked to far silly." Tadashi yelled ahead stopping at their door. Tadashi opened it and it was what they imagined. So much Disney everything. Gogo flopped on the bed and buried her face in a pillow. Hiro ran in the room and laid down as well.   
"This is just magical." Honey said as she was exploring the room. It had two bedrooms each with two beds each. They also had a pull out couch in the tv room area for Fred and his late nights. The bathroom was amazing. A big soaking tub and a shower. Honey walked out and smiled as the tv was on already and Tadashi was trying to make quick soy butter sandwiches (to replace peanut butter of course) and jelly. Hiro was moving around a lot, but honey ignored the potty dance. Tadashi hoped he'd figure it out for himself and told her just don't pay attention so she wouldn't. Soon Hiro was dashing off to the bathroom. Tadashi set the table and soon Hiro came back out of the bathroom.  
"Did you make it?" Tadashi asked showing Hiro his seat.   
"Yes." Hiro sorta told the truth. He wet just a little bit. But he didn't do it all in his pull up. As they all ate lunch Tadashi was trying to set up how to avoid hiro's peanut allergy and how for honey to meet all the princesses. Soon they were about ready to leave. Honey was wearing sneakers instead of heels and her hair was in braided pig tails. She was adjusting hiro's backpack for him so they wouldn't loose it.   
"Honey..." Hiro whispered to her.   
"Yes Hiro?" She whispered back.   
"Can I have a new pull up? It's not wet wet, but I'm getting really painful." Hiro whispered looking down.   
"Little guy. Come on." She pushed his back gently and guided him to the bathroom. She looked lovingly down at him and his little waddle from his uncomfortableness. "Okay sweetie, there are tears on the side so you don't have to step out of it. So tear the sides and then go potty before you put the next one on. Rub some diaper rash cream," she handed him the tube, "on and then your new pull up. Okay?" She said. He shook his was and she walked out the door.   
"He needed a new one?" Tadashi asked, startling honey.   
"Yeah, he sounds like he's getting a rash. Poor guy." She said to Tadashi.   
"He's had a rash, it's just because it's a pull up. It's probably some irritation." Tadashi decided.   
"He's just having some problems. Baymax said this was normal. Remember?" Honey asked him.   
"Yeah I know. Maybe I should just get a diaper on him. Do you think he can go on the toilet today?" Tadashi asked rubbing his temples.   
"I packed some pull ups. He will be fine babe." Honey reassured. Soon Hiro came out of the bathroom.   
"Dashi, please don't be mad..." Hiro said looking at his feet.   
"Oh buddy, I'm not mad. I promise. How about we try the pull up for a while today and later we can get a diaper on?" Tadashi asked hugging his brother. Hiro nodded and felt better that his brother wasn't mad, soon they all were on a bus to the park for the day. Fred was being loud and excited which made the rest of the group smile at him. Hiro's small feet couldn't reach the bottom and he was swinging them.   
"We have to have a plan." Gogo finally said. "We can't be separated."   
"Why not Gogo?" Fred asked, and he got a mean glare. They knew she got lost at Disney world when she was a little girl and it was a fear now.   
"Fred, I will hit you. Anyway, I vote we have a meeting place just incase." Gogo had her hands fidgeting, something very rare.   
"Gogo, I will not leave you." Honey looked at her.   
"Same Gogo. Like we all have phones." Wasabi said looking at her. Hiro looked up at their faces, Gogo was never scared, yet what if she was now. Hiro kept looking all over the bus as they decided the meet spot if they got separated.   
"Can I have a snack?" Hiro asked Tadashi after a while and they were almost there.   
"Of course, how about gummies?" Tadashi asked, Hiro nodded and Tadashi gave him a pack. Soon the bus stopped and they all got off and used their magic bands to get into the pack. As they walked together the buzz of Disney was all over. People talking and taking pictures. Hiro looked for a hand to grabbed and ended up with Gogo's hand. Generally she just laughed and shook him off, but not today. She held his hand tight back as they walked around.   
"Oh my gosh let's ride it's a small world!" Honey squealed as they walked past the ride. They all were aboard rather fast.   
As they rode rides and walked around soon dinner was coming up. As they entered the crystal palace for dinner (whinny the pooh) they all sat and talked. It was about eight pm and Tadashi noticed Hiro hadn't gone to the bathroom all day. Tadashi got up and took Hiro with him.  
"Did you wet?" Tadashi asked once they were in the bathroom.   
"I think so. I haven't felt it." Hiro said looking at him. "I don't have to potty though." Hiro finished. Tadashi slipped one finger down the side of the diaper and felt the wetness. Tadashi picked him up and laid him on the changing table. He quickly undid the sides and placed a regular diaper on him for the easier way for Hiro. The softness made Hiro smile. Soon they were back at dinner. After dinner it was 10 and everyone was yawning. That car trip took a tole on everybody. Soon Hiro was in Tadashi's arms and Gogo was leaning on wasabi as they waiting for the bus.  
"This was magical." Hiro said looking at his brother.  
"Was it? Do you want anything? A sippy? A snack?" Tadashi asked. Hiro nodded at the sippy and honey handed him one from honeys purse. Hiro started to suck. He listened to the conversation.   
"I'm so sore." Gogo said trying to stretch out her back.   
"If you didn't always run haha" wasabi said to her.   
"I like to go." She looked obviously at wasabi.   
"As her name is Gogo!" Fred said in a matter o fact tone.   
"See Fred understands!" Gogo laughed. The chatter continued as they boarded the bus. Hiro was given to wasabi because Tadashi had honey in his lap.   
"I'm so tired." Hiro said.   
"Then go to sleep." Wasabi laughed.   
"I'm not ready." Hiro whined.   
"You are tired. So sleep." Wasabi was rubbing his back.   
"I was my bear." Hiro confessed.   
"I have it Hiro." Honey said handing him his bear. Hiro looked at him and started to drift off. Soon hiro's eyes were heavy and Tadashi was carrying him off the bus. Gogo climbed on wasabis back. And honey and Fred walked on opposite sides of Tadashi.   
"Poor little guy. All wore out." Honey cooed at Hiro.   
"My baby brother. Will always be my baby brother." Tadashi said as they opened the door to the hotel room.


	8. Hey meet your author!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about myself a bit.

Okay well hello everyone! My name is kitten, well my big brother has always called me little kitten, and it just stuck. You guys can follow me on tumblr which is little-Hiro-Hamada. Well about me. I am into sports I just kayaked 15 miles before typing this. I work, I take college classes, and everything else! So that's why I'm always a little cray cray! But thank you guys for showing me the love!


	9. It's Disney day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gogo takes Hiro out for Disney after he didn't feel to good.

"Dashi!" Hiro woke up startled from a nightmare. His bed wet and his pull up soaked through. Tadashi woke up and looked over at his little brother crying.   
"Come here what's wrong?" Tadashi got out of bed with honey and went over to him.   
"Scary dream." Hiro was nuzzled into Tadashi's chest. Tadashi was rubbing in little circles on his back trying to comfort him.   
"I'm here Hiro. I'm here. What was it about?"   
"You died like mommy and daddy." Hiro said wiping tears. He didn't remember his parents, so when he said they were in his dreams or how Tadashi was in their place of death. It always worried him.   
"I'm here little one." Tadashi soothed.   
"What's wrong?" Honey sat up in bed looking over.   
"Hiro had a bad dream is all." Tadashi said. That made honey get up and out of bed as well. She sat on the other side of hiro's bed.   
"Hiro are you alright?" Honey asked placing her hand on his back.  
"I'm better." Hiro sniffled. Honey placed a gentle kiss on his head.   
"I'll run a bath how does that sound?" Honey asked him. Realizing his sweaty and wet and state. Hiro nodded. And Tadashi squeezed him tight. Honey got up and then grabbed her robe, she started to the bathroom.   
"Do you feel better now?" Tadashi asked him.   
"You'd never leave me right?" Hiro asked with his teary eyes.   
"I'd never." Tadashi promised.   
"I'm sorry." Hiro said noticing he had woken both his brother and honey.  
"Don't be sorry." Tadashi said as Tadashi got Hiro up. Honey smiled as she sat back down in bed and Tadashi and Hiro walked to the bathroom. Hiro's water was warm and Tadashi stripped his pull up off. He hadn't put him in pjs. Hiro got in the tub and relaxed with the warmth. Tadashi started to wash off Hiro and pretty soon Tadashi was getting a clean diaper on Hiro. Hiro began to suck on his pacifier. Looking at Tadashi Hiro had sad thoughts, he wanted his brother forever, but what if he didn't. Tadashi scooped up Hiro and sat with him.   
"Hey what's up Hiro? Is something wrong?" Tadashi asked holding him close.  
"I just don't want you to leave." Hiro said.   
"Well I won't. Let's go back to bed." Tadashi said carrying Hiro into bed. Honey smiled at Tadashi and looked at Hiro.   
"Tomorrow buddy we can do anything you want." Honey said to him.   
"Thanks honey." Hiro smiled at them and soon they all were back asleep.

Honey was awake first and she slipped her robe on and walked to the tv room. She sat down to relax and watch th news. She started a pot of coffee and grabbed the paper.   
"Honey." She heard hiro's little voice say. She looked up and saw him and his messy hair in pjs looking at her. He had his Teddy bear and he padded over to her.   
"What's up little guy?" She asked him.   
"Can I come relax with you?" Hiro asked sitting down.   
"Of corse. Here let me go grab your blankie." And honey got up and grabbed it. Hiro knew he was wet and honey could tell too, but she knew it would hold another wetting. He climbed next to her and he kept looking at her.   
"Honey can I ask you something?" Hiro whispered.   
"Anything."   
"Am I a baby?" He asked. He felt guilty for his actions, yet it felt so loving and right. Honey pulled him into her lap and she started to play with his hair.   
"Hiro, you are not a baby." Honey started with his eyes looking up at her. "You are so incredibly smart and an amazing person." She finished hugging him. He felt safe and warm in her arms. He was just maybe six inches shorter than her, without her heels anyway. But she had such a loving touch to her, he couldn't help but smile.   
"Thanks honey."   
"Do you want a sippy of milk now?" Honey asked him. He nodded and she got up once again. He watched cartoons as she read the paper, her eyes scanning fast. It was about seven am, and Hiro could tell honey was getting antsy waiting to get ready.   
"I'm going to get in the shower." She finally said, she wanted to get moving and he knew that. He was coloring and he nodded at her as she got up and rushed off. He heard the water turn on and Hiro just looked at the room he was laying in. He was coloring on the floor and watching cartoons, like he did when he was much younger. He and Tadashi always colored together. Honey was braiding her hair when she walked out. She smiled at Hiro and walked to their room. Hiro got up and followed.   
"Can I get dressed?" Hiro asked her. She was finding all of her makeup.   
"Of course bud. What do you want to wear?" She asked him. He choose a super hero shirt and shorts. He waddled to the bathroom to change. He knew there was a pull up in his hands as well, but honey was being sensitive.   
"Tadashi." Honey whispered poking him.   
"Mmmmm?" He mumbled.   
"It's time to wake up. Come on sleepy beauty." She giggled looking at his messy hair and eyes.   
"Hey honey." Tadashi stretched and pulled her down to him. The two laughed together and before Hiro knew it, it was time to go to the park. He was holding honeys hand tight and looking at her. They watched the others on a ride, Hiro wanted a nap, or a snack, he couldn't decide. They finally sat down and he climbed in her lap.   
"Honey do you have a water?" Hiro asked laying his head into her shoulder. She rummaged around in a bag and gave him one. She felt his head as she went through his hair and he felt really hot to her.   
"Do you maybe want to go look in a store?" She suggested for a cool off period. Hiro nodded and the two walked into a store together. Hiro was sleepier and sleepier, and just held on to honey. He was really hot and didn't like that.   
"Honey it's really hot." His whispered to her.   
"It is buddy, but I think you need some more water. You aren't drinking enough." Honey said buying another water for Hiro. Hiro didn't want to admit why he didn't want to drink, the bathrooms scared him. So many people there. And he knew he could only wet once in a pull up.   
"Not thirsty." He lied.   
"Come on." She had a big smile looking at his cute little face.   
"Can I tell you a secret?" Hiro final said to her after she got him the water and they were sitting outside together.   
"Anything." Honey said. Hiro laid his head on her shoulder.   
"The bathrooms scare me here. And I don't want Tadashi mad." He admitted looking down.   
"Oh honey bunches. You could of told us! Come here." She hugged him.   
"Will he be mad?" He asked.   
"Of course not. We will get you changed as soon as he's off his ride. You need to drink a lot here. It's warmer than at home." Hiro nodded at her as she spoke. He kept drinking his water than. She rubbed his back and they sat there together.   
"Honey, thanks for being here." He said to her.   
"Don't thank me. You know I love you little guy." She said back with a smile. She rubbed his back looking at his small body.   
"Honey I'm scared of being lost here." Hiro said then.   
"Well we won't leave your side." His eyes were big and sad.   
"Thanks." Hiro said drinking mor water.   
"Oh Hiro look!" Honey squealed. "It's Mickey Mouse!" They got up and honey and him ran over. They got their picture taken and Hiro had a huge smile as honey took his picture. Soon they walked back over to the ride to find everyone.   
"Hey Hiro." Tadashi said swinging him around. Hiro giggled and nuzzled into his brother.   
"Can you change me?" Hiro whispered and blushed.   
"Are you wet?" Hiro felt Tadashi's hand glide over his butt.   
"No!" Hiro said.   
"Well than why?"   
"The bathrooms scare me... Honey said you would."   
"At least use your pull up first. I'm not keeping one you've been wearing." Tadashi said standing him down.   
"We have to ride space mountain!!!" Fred said excitedly. Gogo was pumped and they ran off together leaving wasabi honey Tadashi and Hiro together. Hiro followed Tadashi as they walked. Hiro didn't want him to see him pee. He ran to catch up as soon as he was done and grabbed his big brothers hand.   
"Do you feel okay buddy?" Tadashi said getting eye level. Hiro was really sweaty.   
"Yeah..." Hiro lied to him.   
"Do you and me want to do something special? Maybe go back to the hotel and watch a movie then go to a park?" Hiro nodded and Tadashi picked him up.   
"I just don't feel good." Hiro said as Tadashi carried him.   
"We can get some ice cream and stuff." Tadashi said. Shocked by his brothers temperature. They got on a bus together and Hiro snuggled into him.   
"Dashi, member that time we went to the beach?" Hiro asked him laying in his shoulder.  
"Yeah you were pretty small." Tadashi said. Hiro might have been seven.   
"Thanks for holding me in the water." Hiro thought of that moment a lot. He was scared of the water so Tadashi held him in it. It always made Hiro happy.   
"I'll always hold you." Tadashi said to him. Hiro smiled. When Hiro was in highschool Tadashi would carry him around when his little legs got tired. When someone accidentally stepped on Hiro and he cried Tadashi always scooped him up. When Hiro had a bad dream Tadashi always use to pick him up for cuddles. Hiro regretted the last two years. Not wanting his brothers attention. All he wanted was his brother to say something or still do it, but he didn't. Hiro felt tears form in his eyes and he nuzzled in closer.   
"Dashi I love you." Hiro whispered. Tadashi's heart broke a little as he rubbed his back.   
"I love you too." Tadashi said. His baby brother always wanted to be so grown up.... But Tadashi liked it when he was his baby brother. Soon their bus stopped and they got out. Hiro was in his brother and not wanting to move.   
"I want a sippy." Hiro said to Tadashi. Hiro was holding on to his brother and couldn't believe he didn't want to put him down by now. Hiro knew the pressure from the wet pull up was leaking, but Tadashi didn't care one bit. Soon back in their room Hiro was drinking a sippy waiting to be changed.   
"Hiro, how are you feeling?" Tadashi asked pulling his damp pants off.   
"Okay." Hiro said as he heard the sides rip open. Hiro secretly smiled seeing it was one of the thick diapers. He felt like nothing could go wrong today with his brother as he got changed.   
"Is there anything up?" Tadashi asked looking at hiro's small face. Hiro was keeping a secret and he knew it.   
"Nope." He said sitting up and drinking more water.   
"Okay. Well do we want to watch a movie now?" Tadashi asked him. Hiro nodded and they started to play hiro's favorite from when he was small, toy story. Tadashi climbed in bed next to Hiro and Hiro climbed on his chest.   
"Am I a baby?" Hiro finally asked him.   
"You're my baby brother, but an actual baby? No." Tadashi said to him.   
"I feel like one." Hiro admitted to him, hiding his small face.   
"Why would you Hiro?"   
"I wear a diaper." Hiro said blushing.   
"Your point? You bed wet until like two years ago. And you started again. It's totally normal." Tadashi said.   
"I was worried you'd be mad..."   
"Bonehead, I'd never be mad at you. Plus you look to darn adorable." Tadashi started to tickle Hiro.   
"Dashi stopppp." Hiro squealed. Soon he was panting and looking at his brother.   
"You'll always be my baby brother Hiro. No matter how big you get. Sometimes, things get a little messy between us, but I will never leave you." Tadashi said to him.   
"I wanted you to love me the past few years." Hiro admitted.   
"I loved you."   
"Not like before. You went to college and all I wanted to do was be with you but you were to busy..."   
"So you blocked me out?"   
"I wanted to be a grown up."   
"Yes because pouting at me makes you a grown up." Tadashi said sarcastically.   
"I wet the bed after you went to college once. I wanted to wake you up so you could help me... But I didn't. I figured you'd be mad."   
"You should have woken me up then and when it started again." Tadashi said.   
"I dream about loosing you... I don't know why. I cry a lot." Hiro admitted holding Tadashi's hand.   
"I'm never leaving you. I love you little guy." Tadashi's heart would always melt for Hiro. Tadashi put hiro's binky in his mouth and watched him relax. Soon Hiro was asleep. Tadashi slid out from under his brother and decided to unpack a little more for his brother. He wanted Hiro to feel little... It was only a week before thanksgiving, and soon it would cool off. Tadashi got on his lap top and started typing. He wanted to get a sleeper for Hiro. With the zip up like Hiro wore when he was smaller. He finally found one and put it in the cart. He ordered some presents for his small brother, and hoped he wouldn't be upset. Tadashi got up and went to take a real shower like a good shower. He started the water and got in, he hated to think this way, but what if his baby brother stopped acting the way he has been... Tadashi secretly loved it. All the cuddles and how much he was needed, Hiro hadn't been that way in so long. He got out and wrapped himself in a towel. He heard the door creek a little, he looked over and saw Hiro peeking in the door.   
"What's up big guy?" Tadashi asked him.   
"Can we get a snack?" Hiro asked.   
"Maybe after I'm not naked." Tadashi said laughing lightly. He started to get dressed as Hiro walked back out of the bathroom. He could hear hiro's little whale sound as he stretched. It made Tadashi smile, he put on his shorts and tee shirt and walked out to see Hiro playing with his nemo. Then they heard the door click. They popped their head out to see the gang walk in.   
"Wasabi couldn't handle seeing someone throw up." Gogo started.   
"Okay do you know how unsanitary that is!" Wasabi said to her.   
"No one else caresssss!" Gogo said sarcastically.   
"It's going to be fine Gogo. We can go swimming now!" Honey squealed jumping on her some.   
"Pools are even worse!" Wasabi said gagging a bit.   
"Woooo! Swimming!" Fred jumped up looking at everyone else. No one else really shared his enthusiasm.   
"It's only noon, it's not even that hot out yet." Gogo whined. She flopped on the bed almost in a pout like expression of not getting her way.   
"Gogo we can go back later."   
"But I want to go back now." Gogo whined back honey.   
"I wanna go." Hiro peeped in. Gogo's face lit up in excitement.   
"Yes someone wants to go ride! I'll take the fun one!" Gogo said hugging Hiro laughing.   
"Gogo I don't know..." Tadashi started.   
"I'll take good care of him." Gogo pouted.   
"Yeah it'll be fine!" Hiro said looking at Gogo with a big smile.   
"You can't loose him." Tadashi said.   
"How can I loose this ball of fluff!" She said excitedly because they were actually getting to ride. Tadashi was always to worried to let Hiro ride anything but with Gogo they could ride everything! Tadashi sighed at them.   
"Fine." Tadashi finally said.   
"Yes!" Gogo and Hiro said at the same time.   
"I am going with them!" Fred shouted then. Tadashi called Hiro over and got him a new shirt, something that really stood out. And then Tadashi drug him to the bathroom for a diaper check. Hiro was still dry which surprised Tadashi, but he was happy at the same time. Hiro came out of the bathroom and off they set.   
"Which park!!!" Fred said jumping up and down.   
"We can go ride expedition Everest!" Gogo suggested.   
"Yes!" Fred shouted and in line they got for animal kingdom. Soon the bus was there and they boarded it, Fred started chatting with a random man about super heroes and Gogo laughed looking at Hiro.   
"Are you having fun?" Gogo asked him.   
"I always wanted to come here!" Hiro said looking at her with big eyes.   
"I'm happy you're having fun!" Gogo said looking at him.   
"How big is the roller coaster?" Hiro asked.   
"It's huge! And it goes so super duper fast! You'll love it! It's so adventurous!" Gogo said excitedly. Hiro wasn't to sure about the adventure part, but Gogo wouldn't try to make anything hurt Hiro. Gogo talked about coming here when she was little and her parents brought her here.   
"You weren't scared?" Hiro asked as they were pulling in to the park.   
"I loved being here. It was the best vacation ever." She told him as they stood up and rushed off the bus with Fred. Hiro ran ahead and Gogo and Fred followed. 

\---- 

Hiro yawned as they sat down for dinner with the rest of th group. He rubbed his eyes and was holding his stuffed yeti he got.   
"Did you have fun Hiro?" Honey asked him.   
"I had a ton of fun we rode everything like a million times at animal kingdom. They even had a dinosaur ride!" Hiro said.   
"You look so worn out." Tadashi said, they had been out for five hours and Tadashi knew he was wet for sure.   
"I had so much fun though dashi." Hiro said to his brother. Tadashi ushered Hiro to the bathroom. Hiro had a start of a rash from being wet so long and Tadashi wiped him up. Hiro whined a little with the wipe. Tadashi grabbed rash cream and rubbed some on him. He taped a new diaper on him and then washed his hands. Hiro pulled his pants up and followed his brother. Soon their meals were at the table, Hiro had chicken fingers and everyone else had grown up meals. Hiro's face got messy and he loved his chocolate milk.   
"You have.... You know what." Wasabi muttered to Hiro and dipped a napkin in water to wash his face. Hiro laughed as wasabi cleaned him up, he felt more awake now and was excited for their night activities. After dinner they all went to the haunted mansion to enjoy themselves. Hiro giggled at all the ghosts and leaned against Tadashi.   
"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked his little brother.   
"More than you know." Hiro said to his brother. Soon little Hiro was fast asleep on Tadashi's shoulder and they were off to their hotel room. Honey fell asleep on the bus so Hiro was handed off to wasabi as Tadashi grabbed honey.   
"Lazy." Gogo laughed as her and friend chased after one an other, they still had all this energy even though it was ten o clock and they had been running all day.   
"Hey babe." Honey said looking up sleepy at Tadashi.   
"Hey beautiful. We're almost to our room."   
"That's great. Tomorrow we're going to Epcot Mkay?" Honey said nuzzling into him.   
"Sounds amazing. Now let's all get to bed." Gogo had their door open and honey got down and walked to the bed. Honey just put one of Tadashi's tee shirts on and laid down. Wasabi handed Hiro to him and Tadashi laid him in bed and got him changed for bed. Tadashi turned off the light and tucked him in. Then Tadashi laid down next to honey. He looked at her messy hair and smiled. She was so precious.


	10. The reaction

"Ughhhhhh." Hiro whimpered stretching. It looked over at the clock and it was four am. He felt sore everywhere from riding so much. He heard the toilet flush. His head popped up and he saw honey.   
"Hiro?" She asked concerned.  
"I can't sleep." He whined.  
"What's wrong buddy?" Honey climbed in bed with him, he cuddled up to her and closed his eyes.  
"I'm really sore." Hiro said looking up at her with puppy eyes.   
"Want some medicine?"   
"Yeah. Will you rub my back too?"   
"Yeah, let's get you medicine first." Honey said standing up and Hiro following her. His diaper sagged some making him turn bright red at her.   
"Thanks honey." He said taking the pills she handed him.   
"Let's get cleaned up really quick." Honey said to him. He waddled to the bathroom and she grabbed a diaper and a wipe. Hiro covered his face and blushed deep red. He pulled his pjs down. She giggled a bit and bent down in the bathroom, she quickly undid his tapes and wiped him quickly, then got his new one on quickly. She then pulled his pjs up, tossed the diaper, and washed her hands some. Hiro was still looking down blushing.  
"Come on buddy, wanna play on the iPad with me?" She asked which got him excited and he ran back into bed and she followed after unplugging her iPad.   
"What can we play??" He asked with a big smile looking at her and she crawled under the covers.   
"We can play the Kitty care app, or the fish game, or the scooby doo game." She said to him, he thought and choose the fish game.   
"I love this game!" Hiro giggled nuzzling into her.   
"I do too!" She squealed. As time passed honey saw it was now five thirty, Hiro was still wide awake and so was she.   
"Do you wanna go get breakfast?" Honey asked him finally. He smiled and his tooth gap was really showing.   
"Yeah!!!! Can we go to animal kingdom and see all the animals this morning too!" Hiro asked excitedly.   
"Of course we can. Our magic hours are today!" That made Hiro even more excited at 6:40 they could get on a bus and go.   
"Let's just wear our pjs to breakfast?" Hiro suggested.   
"Sounds good to me! Let's go!" She wrote a note for Tadashi and they were off. Hiro watched how honey looked not all done up, her hair messy, and her slouchy pjs and flip flops. She had a big smile and he decided that's what Tadashi liked. They both got pancakes and Hiro got this huge smile.   
"They're shaped like Mickey!!!" Hiro said excitedly pouring syrup on them. They talked about what they liked about the trip so far and suddenly Hiro got quiet and looked around.   
"What's wrong?"   
"I don't feel good." Hiro said looking at her.   
"What's wrong?" She asked to him concerned.  
"I feel itchy..." Hiro mumbled. Honey grabbed for her purse, inside she had an epi pen and benedryll. Every reaction is different.   
"What's wrong sweetie, talk to me." She said trying to remain calm.   
"My throat feels funny...." Hiro muttered looking scared.   
"I'm here Hiro. Just talk to me." She gave him some benedryl and held his hand. She singled for help and someone asked her what she needed. "I need an ambulance if you don't mind." She said sweetly looking at Hiro.   
"Honey..." He muttered...   
"Okay baby, listen I'm going to do the epi." She said calmly and she got it in the side of the leg. Within a minute Hiro felt a lot better and an ambulance would be there soon. He was nuzzled into her chest and she rubbed his back.   
"Thanks honey." He whispered as the emts got him on the gurney. Honey got in the back with them.   
"Ma'am your... Brother?" He paused and looked at them again. "Yes brother, will be fine. He didn't eat enough for rereaction and you just need to keep an eye on him." He said Hiro had an iv in and was whimpering as they took it out.   
"Baby come here." She said after he got out. He snuggled into and whimpered into her ear.   
"Honey I got scared."   
"Baby you scared me! But you're okay. That's all that matters." Honey said standing up with him in his arms. She rubbed his little back and wanted crying knowing she caused this.   
"Hey kiddo want to get some juice?" She asked as she carried him.   
"Yeah can I have apple?"   
"Yes you can have apple. Do you want a cookie too?" He shook his head yes and she got him some snacks and they started walking back to the room.   
"Dashi is going to freak." He whispered.   
"Tadashi won't be mad."   
"Yes he will. I should of asked." Hiro cuddled into her shoulder whining at the idea of his brother being mad.  
"Oh Hiro please don't be upset. He won't be mad I promise. Accidents happen." He cuddled closer and trying to keep the tears off her shoulder.   
"Promise?" He whispered trying not to cry. She sat down with him in her arms, his big eyes looking so sad at her.   
"I promise so much. He loves you so much he will probably be just as scared." Honey placed a kiss on his cheek. Hiro put his fingers in his mouth the rest of the way back and they went slowly as honey pointed little things out to calm him down. It was only 8 am by the time they got back.   
"I wanna go see animals." Hiro said smiling at her before they opened the door.   
"We can go see the animals!" She nuzzled noses with him. They opened the door, it was still silent. Honey set Hiro down and he padded over to his bag to change. Gogo was snoring so loud, and wasabi was passed out next to her, honey decided she had to make fun of them later, as they "weren't together". She grabbed a sun dress and went to the bathroom. Hiro got back on the iPad to play games while she got ready. She brushed through her long blonde hair. Did her makeup lightly and then slipped on her dress. She then walked out to get Hiro his clothes.   
"Can I have my sippy?" Hiro asked holding his juice unopened because he wanted a sippy cup.   
"Yeah, here give it to me." She said as she poured it in a cup. It was his nemo one, his new favorite. She handed it back and he smiled and crawled back in bed. She choose a cute Mickey Mouse shirt and some baggy shorts to held with his diaper. She grabbed a thicker one for him to Change into so he wouldn't leak. And today they would get a wagon for him to sit in just to make honeys life a little easier.   
"Hey you ready?" She asked and he nodded excited and ran to the bathroom with her. She got him out of his pjs.   
"Sorry." Hiro said as she started to change him.   
"It's fine honey we had a scary morning." And got his thick one in which made him smile. And she got him dressed. Soon they were ready to go, honey grabbed hiro's backpack which had some changing stuff and she packed his blankie in it and beary. He would get sleepy after all that medicine. And they set off together. No one even moved. They caught the bus and off they went. Hiro was leaning on her shoulder wanting his sippy cup, but decided to wait until they got off. As they entered the pack he got really excited.   
"Can I have a stroller?" Honey asked and rented it. She put hiro's stuff in it and they were off. Hiro for a while just walked and then asked if he could get in the stroller, which was allowed of course. He was looking around and honey smiled at his size, he fit so nicely all snuggled up like that. He looked maybe eight, but was cuddling his blankie. Soon they stopped for a break, she got them each and ice cream and they watched performers, Hiro got out and climbed on to honeys lap.   
"Where's dinner?" He asked.   
"Epcot tonight. Tadashi texted me and we will meet them there." She said looking at the small boy.   
"I'm excited." Hiro said to her.   
"Are you feeling okay?" Honey asked him.   
"Yeah.... I keep having like anxiety..." Hiro admitted looking down.   
"Why though silly?" She asked concerned to him.   
"I want this attention but I don't need it..." Hiro said.   
"You do Hiro. And we all love you." Honey said nuzzling into Hiro and he giggled. He got comfy and soon they started walking again they saw all sorts of animals and it was so cool to Hiro. He got a couple stuffed animals and toys from animal kingdom and then they went to Epcot. Hiro put his toys in the new stroller and held on to the side.   
"Dashi!!!" Hiro shouted and ran to him to be picked up.   
"There's my little guy!" Tadashi said swinging him around.   
"I can so fit in that!" Fred said and tried to get in the stroller.   
"Fred get out." Gogo face palmed.   
"Told you I would fit." Fred answered and got out. Wasabi took the stroller just to help with his anxiety and they began to walk.   
"I know what happened this morning." Tadashi said carrying Hiro.   
"I was scared."   
"It's okay to be scared. But you're all right that's all the matters big guy." Tadashi said. Tomorrow was their last day at Disney before they drove home for thanksgiving, Tadashi wanted to make it super special. They walked into the Norway restaurant and began to eat off the buffet. Fred can eat like a horse, well more than a horse. Tadashi knew Hiro would be so happy when they got the 500 dollar gift card for the reaction, he could get so many toys. As they ate the chatter kept up and Hiro started to think to himself. I want to bot fight... He had this urge too. He didn't know why. But the second they got home he would go fight again. It was time to grow up.


	11. Back from disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello.... This this one is different and I shouldnt probably write when I haven't slept for day :)

On the way home Hiro stayed awake, he looked around and saw how his life was.... Now. Tadashi and honey weren't going to get married. Neither one was upset but he told her the plan and she admitted she wasn't ready, and Tadashi felt a secret relief. The giggles continued within the car, but Hiro stayed quiet. He looked out his window and just wanted to be home, he was going to be grown up now. He had to be.   
"Can we stop soon?" Hiro asked shifting in his car seat. He had to pee, he wasn't using a diaper anymore. He wanted to be grown up no exceptions.   
"Again?" Tadashi sighed heavily. He was worn out from the week.   
"Come on." Hiro said back.   
"I just wanna get home little dude." Gogo muttered rubbing her temples, no one had slept yet, they left the park at midnight and now it being four am, Hiro was just getting annoying to Gogo even though he didn't mean too. He kept having to pee because Tadashi wanted him to drink so much. They stopped again finally.   
"Hiro what's wrong?" Tadashi asked smoothing the young boys hair back.   
"I wanna grow up." Hiro's conflicting feelings were affecting their relationship badly.   
"Buddy, come up. A diaper just for the ride home." Tadashi asked him desperately.   
"A week ago you wanted me in a pull up." He pouted and closed the stall so he didn't have to see Tadashi.   
"I'm sorry little guy. Come on just for the ride home." Tadashi begged.   
"I'm not a little guy and no!"   
"You'll fall asleep."   
"No I won't." He protested. Soon they were back in the car and Hiro was pouting as Tadashi rolled his eyes.   
"Well, I'm going to sleep." Tadashi muttered laying down. I'm not. Hiro thought. He was a grown up. All grown up. He was listening to Gogo and wasabi talk about some science stuff and his eyes were heavy. He pulled his blanket up more trying to stay awake. Yet his little body just stopped fighting. Soon his eye lids won and he was fast asleep. 

"Hey buddy." He heard his brothers voice.   
"Go away." He said turning his head. Everyone had left and Hiro was still in the van. Tadashi would have woken him sooner but he was wet.   
"Come on." Tadashi unbuckled him and pick him up.   
"Stop." Hiro said in protest.   
"Hiro stop this. Stop right now. You are so wet right now and need a bath. Mr I won't fall asleep. Bull. Now you wet yourself and need cleaned up. So stop whining." Tadashi snapped at his brother. Tadashi barely got any sleep and seeing his brother soaked made his mood even worse. Hiro wasn't having his bad mood, half way up the steps Hiro started to wiggle. He freed himself and ran up the steps and slammed the bathroom door. Tadashi rubbed his temples. He was not in the mood for this. Tadashi stopped up the steps the rest of the way and opened the door and laid on his bed waiting for Hiro. He wasn't having this today and if he sassed off one more time he would, well he wasn't sure what he would do. But it would suck for Hiro.  
"Can I have some clothes?" His small voice peeped up then.   
"You're all grown up. Get them yourself." Tadashi said putting his head under his pillow. Hiro couldn't think he would be mad for wetting his pants, but who knows.   
"Fine." Hiro huffed and went over to his dresser. He grabbed a hoodie, tee shirts, jeans, and regular boxers. He wasn't a baby. Tadashi eyed him up.   
"You better not go back to sleep like that."   
"I wasn't planning on it. Plus I can wear a pull up to bed. I don't need you." Hiro said in a huff closing the bathroom door.   
"Stop being such a brat!" Tadashi chimed.   
"I am NOT brat! You are a jerk!" Hiro screamed.   
"I'm the jerk? I'm the jerk?" Tadashi laughed at the statement.   
"Yeah. You let me be this!" Hiro shouted.   
"Whatever Hiro!"   
"I'm going bot fighting! Bye!" Hiro said. Tadashi wasn't having this. He grabbed hiro's jacket and looked him in the eye.   
"No. You are not."   
"Let go of me. I am."   
"I don't think so." Tadashi said to him.   
"Let me go." He shrieked and started to hit Tadashi.   
"Oh you wanna hit now?" Tadashi said. He smacked hiro's butt and swung him over his shoulder. Hiro continued to fight just screaming.   
"let me go." He kept saying.   
"You hit me one more time you are being spanked!" Tadashi couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. He hadn't spanked Hiro in four years. Hiro kept hitting and it happened. He was over Tadashi's lap and Tadashi held him down and did one whack. It hurt his hand and Hiro laughed.   
"I'm to big you moron." He kept squirming. Then he felt a hair brush in a swing on his butt. Hiro gasped in shocked.   
"Are you going to listen?" Tadashi asked still enraged at his brother just for all the attitude the past few days.   
"No! I'm a grown up!" He screamed back and Tadashi took a few more swings. Hiro tried to act tough but it was starting to get hard. He felt his shorts yanked down and he kicked more and more swings happened.   
"Dashi!!!" Hiro whimpered after five minutes. He felt some hot tears on his face. One more smack made he start to sob and suddenly no more smacks on his behind. Instead nothing.   
"Hiro what the hell is wrong!" Tadashi finally said. Hiro wanted Tadashi to pick him up and cuddle he wanted to be a baby right now. No more spankings. Fresh tears came to Hiro's eyes as he looked at Tadashi.   
"Dashi." He said as he hugged around his neck.  
"Hiro what's wrong?" Tadashi said more sweetly.   
"I wanna be a grown up!" And he sobbed harder.   
"You are."   
"I mean.... A real grown up." Hiro cried and Tadashi laid down holding his baby brother.   
"Come on buddy. Tell me what started this."   
"Don't act stupid. I couldn't even keep myself dry for four freaking hours!" He cried harder. "I shouldn't pee the bed. I shouldn't have accidents. I shouldn't like my sippy! I shouldn't love to be cuddled and held! I shouldn't be who I am... I'm to big!"he shouted and more tears came.   
"Who ever told you that?"   
"You! 'Member? Hiro you need to wake up to pee. Hiro come on buddy you knew you had to go to the bathroom. Hiro your to big to wet the bed." Tadashi felt guilt as his brother felt this way from him. He rubbed his back and felt guilty for all the anger and the spanking now.   
"Come on now... That, that was a long time ago."   
"No it wasn't." The tears were harder now. Tadashi glided Hiro off him gently and grabbed a diaper off his night stand. Hiro didn't fight Tadashi as his boxers slid down, he was to busy sobbing. The diaper slid under and Tadashi noticed a red bottom, and guilt returned from that. As he closed the diaper Hiro felt safer some how. He hiccuped and looked at his brother. He saw that Tadashi really cared.   
"I got you new pjs. Wanna try them out?" Tadashi asked and Hiro nodded and his fingers went in his mouth. Tadashi opened the package to reveal a sleeper with dinosaurs on it. Hiro smiled big through his tears when he stood up, his diaper was big and cooshy. He stepped into his sleeper and Tadashi zipped it.   
"Dashi are you mad?" He whimpered more.   
"Buddy I'm sorry I yelled and hit you."   
"I'm not to big?" Hiro asked.   
"You're never to big." Tadashi cooed and big him up. Hiro nuzzled into his neck and started to cry again.   
"Do you love me?"   
"No matter what ." Tadashi promised and wiped his little brothers eyes. Hiro's fingers were being chewed on rapidly. Tadashi laid on the bean bag with him in his arms.  
"I'm sorry I'm a burden." Hiro muttered.   
"You aren't. You're my baby brother and I knew what I was getting myself into." Tadashi started to kiss Hiro all over and tears ended and giggles erupted. He tickled him and watched him squirm.   
"Dashi stop." Hiro laughed harder. "I gunna pee!" It didn't matter to Tadashi, he was in a thick enough diaper to last a while.   
"Your point?" Tadashi laughed and tickled him more. Finally Hiro peed and blushed looking at his brother.   
"My baby brother." Tadashi laughed kissing his forehead. In that moment Hiro felt so connected to his brother, Hiro could have been an actual baby and Tadashi still would love him. Even in a wet diaper Tadashi still cuddled him and didn't act grossed out. Tadashi crawled on to the bed eventually, and Hiro followed crawling on top.   
"Sorry..." Hiro said realizing he deserved his spanking.   
"I'm sorry little guy." Tadashi rubbed his sore bottom and Hiro smiled looking at his brother. His diaper was turning cold and he pouted some.   
"It's getting cold."   
"It didn't bother you all night." Tadashi teased.   
"Sorry I didn't listen."   
"Sorry you peed infront of everyone while you were sleeping. And got it everywhere. And were sitting in a puddle." Tadashi laughed teasing him gently. Hiro blushed realizing the mess he probably made for everyone once he felled asleep. Tadashi still hasn't washed anything and he didn't seem to care. Hiro just cuddled closer and looked sleepily into his big brothers eyes.   
"Dashi I love you." He said looking into his eyes.   
"Hey I'll never leave you." And Hiro closed his eyes finally feeling happy with who he was. 

\------   
"Hey sleepy guy." Tadashi said a few hours later and Hiro smiled looking up at him.   
"Dashi." Hiro said through his fingers.   
"Hey wanna go play down stairs while I do laundry and cook. Aunt cass won't be home until Monday." He said to him. She must have went on a vacation too. Hiro forgot about his sleeper until he stretched and it made him smile bigger. He ran after his brother down and steps. Tadashi had cleaned out the car and was trying to wash hiro's car seat.   
"Can I watch tv?" Hiro asked not sure where the remote was.   
"You can watch a movie."   
"Can it be about robots?"   
"You can watch something that won't work you up."   
"I'm not a baby."   
"Do you want to watch treasure planet?"  
"Oh my gosh yes!" Hiro squealed.   
"What do you want to drink?" Tadashi asked looking through the movies to find it.   
"Soda."   
"We both know you aren't having that."   
"Chocolate milk?"   
"That's fine. Do you want a sippy or a big boy cup? if you spill it though..." Tadashi sighed.   
"Sippy." Hiro said laying on the couch. He could see Tadashi make his milk and he smiled.   
"There we go kiddo." Tadashi said handing him the cup. He started to drink and he felt so relaxed. He watched the movie and Tadashi, he sucked on his milk more and just watched how his brother moved. He was reaching for a bowl and he had to be on his tip toes.   
"Dashi will I ever get big?" Hiro asked as he finished his milk.   
"Like tall?"   
"Yeah."   
"Probably not. But hey munchkin you're adorable now." Hiro blushed and looked away.   
"No girl ever thought so."   
"You were 13 when you graduated highschool. No girl had time to look at you."   
"I was cute then too!"   
"Cute like a baby." Tadashi laughed remembering carrying Hiro around when he was ten because he would get scared at the height difference. Hiro stuck his tongue out in response. And Tadashi kept cooking.   
"What are we having?" Hiro's fingers slipped back in his mouth. Hiro walked over to Tadashi.  
"Paci Hiro." And his pacifier was shoved in his mouth and he started to suck on it. "And we're having pasta with veggie sauce." Tadashi finished. Hiro pouted, he hoped for pizza but he should have known.   
"When's it going to be ready." Hiro whined.   
"Soooon you big baby." Tadashi replied in a similar tone. Hiro climbed into his chair at the table and sat on his knees like he always did.   
"I want more milk." Hiro said sliding his sippy cup.   
"You can have water." Tadashi offered, resulting in another pout. Tadashi poured him water and slid it back.   
"Hey buddy, we need to talk." Tadashi said as he gave Hiro a plate of pasta.   
"Bout what?" Hiro asked nervously.   
"I have to go to the lab.... I know I know. You don't want me too. But I need to Hiro."   
"For how long?"   
"I'm not sure..." Tadashi said. Hiro fidgeted at the idea of being home alone.  
"Can I come?"  
"No buddy. You can't come. But, if you would like, I can call honey or Gogo to see if their up?"   
"Okay." Hiro said to him eating more noodles. After they ate Tadashi grabbed a wet wipe and wiped hiro's face and hands. He kissed the small boys forehead and Hiro smiled up at him.   
"You're having serious mood swings today." Tadashi laughed.   
"Am not."   
"Are too, and go play I'll call honey."   
Tadashi dialed her number and it rang.   
"What day is it?" Her tired voice answered half dazed.   
"Hey honey and it's still Saturday."   
"I feel dead."   
"Did you ever sleep a whole night at Disney?"   
"No. Or else I would be functioning. Ugh what time is it." You could hear her head hit the pillow again.   
"It's about six.... I need to head to the lab and was curious if you could stay with Hiro while I go."   
"You're such a nerd." Honey laughed.   
"Hey now." Tadashi laughed back.   
"Yeah I can watch Hiro." Honey said.   
"You are the best. You have no idea."   
"Before you say that. Warning I'm not going to shower and I'll drive over like this." She laughed again.   
"That's fine, it's just Hiro." He said as she yawned.   
"I'll be right over mkay? Love you."   
"I love you too. Thanks."   
"Can you change me before honey does?" Hiro asked trying to get his brother to pick him up, grabbing up and pouting. Tadashi picked him right up and they could both feel the squish of his soaked diaper.   
"How many times did you pee there kiddo?" Tadashi teased.   
"Don't ask stupid questions. I just need changed." Hiro said cuddling into his shoulder. To be honest he wasn't even paying attention when he peed anymore. Tadashi walked up the steps with him, hiro's pacifier sucking away.   
"You're squishy." Tadashi laughed getting Hiro out of his pjs. Hiro laid on his bed and smiled inside. He was squishy just like a baby. And Tadashi tickled his belly some as he was standing over him, hiro's giggles roared and soon his diaper was being undone. Tadashi wiped him quickly and apply rash cream and a lot of baby powder to ensure no rash would happen while he was gone. As he was taped up again Hiro felt his legs separate from the bulk.   
"This ones bigger?" Hiro said feeling the nice padding on his bottom.   
"These are for night time." Tadashi informed him.   
"Oh okay." Hiro said as he stood up. Tadashi got him in a new sleeper, only this one zipped and buttoned in the back.   
"Come here you." Tadashi said picking Hiro up. Hiro smiled at the floor as he was being held Tadashi rocked him some and he felt so loved.   
"Tadashi?" They heard a voice down stairs.   
"There's honey." Tadashi said as he sat him down and Tadashi went down the steps followed by Hiro.   
"Hi honey." Hiro said after he got down the steps. Honey had a huge smile seeing Hiro in his footed sleeper.   
"Oh my gosh you look like a baby!" Honey squealed pinching his cheeks. Hiro blushed at her reaction.   
"Ha... Thanks honey." He laughed.   
"Oh I'm sorry Hiro. You're a grown up I know but your still so stinking cute!"   
"Isn't he?" Tadashi said.   
"Okay so what's up for the night?" Honey asked.   
"He just was changed and he won't need it again until I'm home. Send him to bed a little early. Nothing violent on tv. He can have water only after 8." Tadashi said to her as he kissed her goodbye.   
"Be good." He said to Hiro then. And off he was. Hiro and honey cuddled and watched tv for a while and he sucked down a few things of juice before eight then he had a sippy of water. By nine Hiro felt really sleepy.   
"I'm going to lay down." Hiro yawned. And honey said okay, over engrossed in a movie. He waddled up the steps and his tummy grumbled. By the time he got up the steps he started to pee his diaper trying to release some tummy pressure. He couldn't even get out of his sleeper by himself. He sucked on his pacifier and started to pace some, he had to go to the bathroom. He then laid down hoping the urge would pass even though he hadn't pooped in almost a week because he got nervous on vacation. He turned on his TV to cartoon and grabbed a bottle and got up and filled it with water, he sucked on that and spread his legs some.   
"Hiro you can do this." He said to himself. "Don't you dare mess your pants." He kept saying. Soon about fifteen minutes later that changed... It was now, "come on Hiro don't shit yourself. Please come on body." Almost begging himself not to make a mess. He then decided a small mess wouldn't kill him, he pooped when he was sick... He laid there on his bed face first and tried to relax some. He wouldn't mess himself... He just couldn't. Then it started to get painful. He had to go to the bathroom then... He sucked on his bottle and turned a bit to try to just let some gas out. He felt himself start to mess and he turned bright red and felt tears in his eyes. He could hear Tadashi in his head then... "It's okay buddy." He heard and he let himself mess without any fuss. After he was done he noticed how much better he felt, his belly no longer hurt and he was happily drinking from his bottle again. The next task was shifting to his back though.... He knew there was a huge mess in his diaper and it was really warm and gooey and it was going to mash all over when he laid down but he felt safe rolling over and he could feel it spread. He didn't mean to but he giggled out loud, he was a baby right, just like when he was little. In a footed sleeper and messy diaper, he drank his bottle and smiled. He felt safe and happy and cozy. He nuzzled under the covers trying to fall asleep this way. He mushed it a bit to get more comfortable and soon he was fast asleep. 

Tadashi knew as soon as he walked up the stairs that Hiro must have made a mess. It was six am and honey was passed out on the couch, he wasn't sure how he would find Hiro either hating him or crying. But he heard his light snoring instead, he looked at his little brother who was fast asleep nuzzled under his covers sucking his pacifier contently. Tadashi slipped his hand under the covers and felt hiro's butt, it was definitely covered in his mess, yet he was sleeping like a log. The boy who would wake up crying if he wet the bed when he was ten because he was damp was sleeping in a dirty diaper. He just couldn't imagine this type of change for his brother.   
"Hey buddy." Tadashi said pushing his hair back. "It's time to wake up." He said gently. Hiro rolled over and stretched and hid under his covers.   
"No." Was issued from Hiro and he laid deeper under.   
"You can go back to sleep after I change you." Hiro was waking up more remembering what had happened. He was cold and didn't like that, he wasn't totally to yet and he peed in his diaper to warm himself up. He smiled some and mushed down again until he saw his brother.   
"Dashi." Hiro said turning bright red.   
"Hey poopy butt." Tadashi said making Hiro turn even brighter. Whenever Hiro was younger he would have accidents all the time and Tadashi would always call him poopy butt.   
"Shut up." He whimpered expecting him to be mad.   
"Can I please wipe you up? New diaper?" Tadashi asked.   
"You'll yell at me."   
"No I won't. I don't care, I do care that your sitting in it and you probably have a rash."   
"What was I 'Pose to do?" Hiro said as he leaned forward to get his sleeper undone.   
"Honey could have changed you, you could have woken her up." Hiro didn't like that idea at all and soon he was just in his diaper. Tadashi grabbed the container of wipes and a new diaper for Hiro. Hiro started to blush as Tadashi went for his tapes.  
"I can clean myself up Dashi." Hiro stuttered.   
"Hiro it's fine quit being a baby." Hiro was anxious his brother would be shocked by the extent he hadn't went to the bathroom until in his pants last night. He heard the tapes go and he hid his face. Tadashi was gentle and wasn't mean to Hiro about his mess. He cleaned him up which took a while but soon Hiro felt clean and fresh and another diaper was around him. This scene was a lot different than yesterday, Hiro liked this one better anyway. He felt so cared for and loved just like he wanted.


	12. Snowed in part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally me and my family had a discussion about our readiness for the zombie apocalypse, we live in legit bfe. How long we could last (it's two months we meal planned). And this idea came to my head. I've been sick all week :( well two weeks. I grow adhedsions on my tummy wall and have been having complications and all I have been doing is sleeping.

Next day.... 

Tadashi was asleep and then his phone was going off like mad.   
"Dashi! Phone!" Hiro screamed waking him up finally.   
"Hello?" A half dazed Tadashi said.   
"Hi honey!" It was aunt cass.   
"Hey aunt cass." He looked at te clock and it was four am.   
"Did you get the alert yet?" Her voice was concerned.   
"No?" He asked questionably. "Where are you?" He asked her.   
"I'm at the beach. With the girls." She laughed lightly. "But that is not the issue right now!" She said alarmed again.   
"Aunt cass what's wrong?"   
"Baby you need to take the truck and go get food and stuff okay? For a few days."   
"I'll do it later aunt cass. I know I haven't gone shopping yet."   
"No! You don't understand! A huge ice storm is headed your way." That sentence woke him up the rest of the way.   
"When will it hit?"   
"Within the next six hours. Didn't you get te phone alert?" Looking at his phone now showed the alert he slept through.   
"Ugh! I gotta get moving!"   
"Hey I love you okay?"   
"Okay! I love you too! We will be fine!" They hung up and there were countless text messages from everyone freaking out over the storm. They were camping at Tadashi's place and it was settled.  
"What's wrong?" Hiro asked.   
"We gotta go to the store. Now." Tadashi said wrapping Hiro up in his blanket and walking down the steps.   
"What's wrong Dashi?" Hiro asked stretching.   
"We just have to go shopping for some stuff..." Tadashi shoved his shoes on and carried Hiro to the truck. It was cold out. Had to be in the twenties and Tadashi ran back in for a jacket.   
"What are we getting all?" Hiro asked curiously yet nervously by his brothers actions.   
"Well a cooler that is plugged in and then stays cold for two days after being unplugged!" Tadashi said hoping it would keep him busy with thinking about how that works. They soon pulled up into the store. Tadashi carried Hiro on his hip and set him in a cart. The store was a busy mess as the storm was approaching. The first things they got were water and that cooler.   
"Tadashi!" Honey ran to him and hugged him tight.   
"What are you doing out?" Tadashi asked concerned.   
"We needed to pick supplies up before we came over. Hey Hiro!" She pinched his cheek.   
"I'm so confused!" Hiro finally said.   
"Storm kid." Gogo said casually in her pajamas, she was shopping with honey. Hiro looked a little uneasy but accepted it. Storms weren't that bad right?   
"Wanna go pick out some cool stuff with me?" Gogo asked. Hiro nodded and Tadashi transferred carts with Gogo. They left.   
"Wasabi isn't sure what we should bring all." Honey said looking worried.   
"If the power goes out we basically need blankets and stuff. Flash lights. The basics."   
"It sounds so nasty. Negative ten..." Honey shivered at the idea.   
"I didn't read the full alert, cass called me." He said to her.   
"Up to like a foot of snow and ice." Tadashi rubbed his temples at honeys reply.   
"Well... Looks like it's going to be a long day and night then." Tadashi laughed a little, knowing that much ice and snow would definitely knock out power. They shopped together and picked up odds and ends things such as pop tarts.   
"What are we doing for hours on end?" Honey asked.  
"Play games I guess. Watch movies until the power goes out." Then Tadashi saw the cutest thing ever. It was a wrap around blanket that was a kitty he grabbed it.   
"I need one too!" Honey grabbed one that was a puppy and another one for Tadashi that was a fox. They grabbed a dragon for Fred, a whale for wasabi, and a bird for Gogo. They smiled together and pushed the cart to find Gogo and Hiro. Hiro was rubbing his eyes and had his fingers in his mouth he saw Tadashi and smiled.   
"Dashi!" He said signaling he wanted to be picked up. Tadashi picked him up and laughed as the small boy wanted his comfort.   
"What's wrong." Tadashi asked him.   
"Sleepy. And scared."   
"Don't be scared, you big baby." He laughed gently. Hiro smacked him. He sat him down and walked to the check out. Hiro waddled some and it made Tadashi smile, he must have been really wet. Soon they were in the car and driving home as the snow started.   
"When is everyone coming?"   
"About nine" he said Hiro wiggled around making faces of being uncomfortable.  
"Can we watch tv?" He asked still wiggling.   
"Sure we can." Tadashi turned the car off and Hiro went inside as Tadashi unloaded the car. Hiro laid on the couch and nuzzled up.   
"Can I have milk?"   
"How about a change there kiddo." Tadashi said putting the groceries down and looking at Hiro.   
"Noooooo. I'm not that wet." He whined under the blankets.   
"Do you want a rash?"   
"No but I don't wanna get up." He said pouting. Tadashi rubbed his temple. He ran up stairs and grabbed him two thick diapers so he wouldn't change him the rest of the day. He also grabbed one of hiro's present, a stitch onesie. It was adorable and had little feet so he would patter around. He grabbed wipes and powder and diaper rash cream, because Hiro had to be getting a rash.   
"There now you don't have to get up." Tadashi said coming down the steps.   
"I want a sippy." Hiro said trying not to get the blankets pulled off of him. It failed as Tadashi pulled the blankets off laughing at his brothers pout. He unzipped his pjs quick exposing his little body.   
"Not that wet huh?" Tadashi laughed seeing the soaked diaper sagging. Hiro stuck his tongue out at him as the tapes came off. He wiped him and slit through the plastic back diaper to make sure it would be more comfortable and taped him up after rubbing cream on. He was sucking his fingers looking at Tadashi in awe. And Tadashi got out his new stitch onesie and got hiro's feet out of his current pjs.   
"What's that?"   
"It's stitch and it has a cute hood and little padded feet." Tadashi cooed getting him in it. As soon as he was dressed Hiro grabbed at his brothers neck, nuzzling in his neck as he was picked up.   
"I'm not to big." Hiro giggled as he enjoyed saying it when he felt really small with Tadashi.  
"No not to big." He patted hiro's thick diaper and Hiro blushed deep.   
"Can I have a sippy now?" Hiro asked as he was put back down.   
"Whine whine whine. That's all you do. But yes, do you want juice or milk?"   
"Milk." Hiro said turning on the tv. Getting cozy. Soon he laid down watching a silly movie. Tadashi got behind him and looked at the clock... Seven am. Hiro finally rolled over and looked at Tadashi with big eyes. "What's going to happen? Tonight." He said in a little voice.   
"Snow... Snow and well ice." Tadashi said looking down at his baby brother.   
"I wish aunt cass was here. She always knows what to do." He said looking at Tadashi. Tadashi giggled he couldn't help it, all the years of snow days and hot cocoa and aunt cass carrying Hiro around to yell like a monster to wake him up.   
"I bet she does too."   
"It's not I don't love you!" Hiro started hoping Tadashi wouldn't feel offended.  
"I know buddy. I know." Tadashi rubbed hiro's back. "Try to fall back asleep." They watched the movies as Hiro drifted off into sleep.   
"Hiro." He heard a voice coo at him he looked up to see aunt cass picking him up, he couldn't have been old maybe five. "Nightmare baby?" She asked lovingly.   
"Yeah mama." He said wiping away tears automatically.   
"Baby boy you know it's auntie." She said walking back to her room with him. They laid down and turned the tv on to watch late night tv until he calmed down, he was sucking his thumb.   
"I know but you're a mama."   
"Nooo silly boy. Wanna talk about the bad dream?" She asked him kissing his head.   
"Dashi and you went away like daddy and mommy." He said to her with his big eyes whelling up with tears again.   
"I'm never leaving baby boy. Never ever." She tickled him some. "And Tadashi will never leave trust me on that way." Hiro felt love his aunt had for him just in her facial expressions as she kissed him and tickled him. Soon Hiro felt like he was falling, he was so confused. He landed in a new senecio... Everyone was dead.., except for him. He felt a scream release.   
"Hiro! Hiro wake up." Tadashi said lovingly. "It's a bad dream."   
"But it feels real...."


End file.
